


I am: ?

by Yucyferka



Category: AB6IX (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels, Caring Jisung, Castiel syndrome so much, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Felix is so soft omg, Gen, M/M, Maybe some Jilix, Open Ending, Possible Fluff, Sassy Seungmin, Seoul, Short Chapters, Some Swearing Too, Supernatural - Freeform, day6 and ateez appearances, possible angst too, smol changbin, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucyferka/pseuds/Yucyferka
Summary: A young angel falls from heaven, to a new, beautiful world. His misson is simple - remember, why he fell.Story is written by a non-english native speaker, so even though I check it for mistakes before posting, there still might be some.





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven or Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521027) by I see the vision on Tumblr. 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ginger boy wakes up in the middle of nowhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! The story is not written in full yet... It might take some time to finish it.   
I hope you'll enjoy it though!

> What would happen with an angel, who got banished from heaven? Will they fall to Earth like meteorite? Of course not, falling is symbolic, stupid.

*** 

Before boy even thought of opening his eyes, powerful ache under scapula made him moan in pain. All memories he had flew through his mind, overwhelming every thought he managed to create since last few seconds.

_ Am I dead? _ that question striked through mess in boy’s head, before he finally gathered the courage to open his eyes.

A completely unfamiliar yet beautiful view took his breath away. Which made him aware of the fact, that now he needed to breathe. Something also reminded him, that he needs legs to move around. 

But it all doesn’t matter in the moment. Why would it, when he can lie, his eyes focused on blue above him. Whatever it is, it’s beautiful. 

Minutes have passed, when he finally got used to pain, his arms helped him sit down, showing more of the strange world he’s now in. His hands touched the green, which felt like heaven...

Heaven. This word made the boy a little uneasy, reminding him what all his memories meant. And now all the joy he felt since he saw this beautiful place faded away. He’s on earth, not in second heaven. He was banished, not blessed. This brutal reality made him lose focus, his back falling on grass again.

So about these memories... His name was Lee Felix. Before the fall, he was an angel. He was banished for… What was it again? It seemed like the most important memory vanished, making the boy really concerned.

***

First attempt to stand up was rather a failure. Felix's legs refused to accept the weight of his body. They were far too weak - since using them to move around wasn't necessary in heaven. But now there was no other choice.

There was noone to be seen, when Felix finally caught balance. * _ I thought I'd see humans.. _ .* a slightly disappointed sigh came out of boy's mouth. No humans meant he had no idea where to go. Since teleportation is no longer available, he has to use his legs to find anything. Having no better idea, Felix decided to go in the direction of that blinding ball, that might be called 'sun'. He doesn't know, he never had a chance to see it.

As the time passed by, his legs got weaker, and the boy started to feel dizzy. Felix never ate anything, but he knew that people had to. * _ Did I become human after the fall? _ * question he asked himself was making him feel uncomfortable, but the fact that the answer was probably yes was even worse.

  
  


The view that was changing before his very eyes, every part of it made ginger fall in love with this world. Trees he passed felt so wild and real, as heaven never felt. Quick cold rain made Felix feel alive, like the fall was in reality his new birth. Everything was great, as long as he didn't think about it.

Felix's legs stopped responding, when the sun set, and there was nothing to follow anymore. He fell on the ground, feeling soft grass on his skin. He wanted to stay conscious, stay alive - if - of course he was alive in the first place. But the tiredness overwhelmed him, like never before, and the strong pain all over his body was the only thing that made him stay conscious. _**Unless..?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly character appears... Who is the blueberry-haired boy?

Felix found opening his eyes again much harder than the last time. Through his eyelids he saw a strong light, that was nearly blinding him. He didn't care to turn away from it - his whole body felt weak, back pain piercing through general numbness. But there was something to it - instead of a nice, peaceful sounds of nature, a weird static-like noise filled his ears, messing with his head. He could hear mixed voices, mumbling in an unknown language.

Boy forcefully opened his eyes at this sudden change. Instead of blue he was expecting, he saw a face. A really cute face, actually. Some words were heard, but he couldn't decipher what they meant. Strange noise in his head was really messing with him.

The mysterious person must've seen that, since the face disappeared from boy's sight. Instead, Felix felt his hand being grabbed - stranger helped him sit up. Fallen wanted to say something, but before he could say a word, his mouth was filled with some half-soft substance.

"Sweet potato." He heard, not knowing what that really means. But the substance was indeed sweet, so he didn't resist. "You have to eat now, you know. You'll feel better."

Since there was not much he could do, he listened to the stranger and ate that "sweet potato". Indeed, he felt better, part of his pain vanishing while he was eating.

"Are you okay?" Felix heard a slight worry in stranger's voice. "You had to fall pretty recently. The noise didn't stop after I met you, so there's more."

Ginger actually started thinking, and the meaning of words he heard hit him hard. "How... How do you know I fell?" He asked, showing off his disorientation. He thought humans don't believe in angels too much - at least that's what he heard in heaven. Who is the person next to him, then? Or maybe- what?

"I fell too." High but soft voice responded. "But it's been some time already.. And I never thought I would find another fallen.." Stranger went silent for a while, probably thinking if he should say more or not. "Jisung Han. Also a fallen angel." Something moved inside Felix's heart. "Welcome to Earth."

Felix finally took some time to look at the stranger. His face looked kind of masculine, dark pupils shining through blueberry hair. The boy looked really neat, white clothes reminding Felix of something.. But he didn't know what yet. One of his hands was held by the stranger's hand, much bigger than his, but really soft.

"Jisung... Han." Felix felt really dizzy, but this name was somehow familiar. "How did you find me?" He asked, looking around. Still, no soul to be seen. "What were you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He answered, going with his hand through his hair. He was pretty handsome. "You too probably hear this white noise? It's when some supernatural creature shows up nearby. Since we found each other it should stop, but because I can still hear it, there's got to be someone else near" He said, looking in thought. * _ Someone else? Supernatural creature? What else than a fallen angel could it be? _ *

"So... What's your name?" Blueberry haired boy asked, when Felix finished his sweet potato. His face seemed worried, as he looked at ginger from head to toes, checking for any injuries.

"Lee.. Lee Felix" The answer seemed like he was unsure of what he was saying, but Jisung tried to ignore that. "Thank you for helping me.." Felix added, bowing a little to his savior.

"Felix, huh." Black pupils went through Felix's body one last time. "Do you want to help me find the last creature? I don't think you have anything better to do now.." He said, standing up and giving ginger a hand to help him out.

"Sure, mate." Felix felt like the 'sweet potato' gave him some energy. * _ That's why people eat, huh. _ * he quickly got embarrassed for thinking about food in a situation like that. "Do you know where to go, though?"

"There's a small town nearby. We will check there." Jisung answered, smiling. "You are going to see humans!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to boys' mission - to find the other creature.  
I hope you'll enjoy~

As the boys came closer to town, Felix went louder, gasping at every little thing that was new to him.

"With these" Jisung said, pointing at power line crossing "humans are getting electricity to their houses, and it's making their life easier." Felix looked up at high placed wires. * _ How is that making their life easier? Like magic or something? _ *

"Jisung-ah." He spoke, and blue-haired boy stopped explaining. Felix didn't talk too much until now - he was busy listening to Jisung's stories. "Why you fell?"

Older angel stopped walking, his expression changed to serious. If not count the white noise in boys' heads, it could be said it was a total silence. Felix stopped as well, few steps further, surprised. * _ I shouldn't have said that _ * a thought struck through boy's mind.

"Why are you asking?" Jisung's high and nice voice became lower and serious. He frowned, and his body looked unnaturally stiff.

"I was... Just.. Curious" Ginger answered, feeling, that he definitely shouldn't have asked that. * _ Of course it's not nice to remember the reason you fell.. _ * he scolded himself. Since he didn't want to push new friend to say such things, he added "let's go... You don't have to tell me, Jisung-ah..." 

Blueberry one nodded, and started walking again. He put his hands into his pockets, his humour visibly changed. Silence between boys became awkward, as Felix didn't want to ask about anything anymore. 

It was not that bad though - ginger enjoyed hearing birds (especially crows at the moment) and focusing on the soft wind on his skin.

Following power line crossings they arrived by the road. "It's not too far away from here" Jisung finally spoke. "We're going to follow the road now - it leads to the town we're heading." He added, slight smile showing up. 

Felix smiled back, catching up to his friend and walking beside him. It seemed like Jisung didn't think about the inappropriate question anymore, since he started explaining what the cars are.

"Also, we need to buy you some clothes" Jisung said, looking with disapproval at Felix's dirty gray clothes, and his barely working shoes. "You shouldn't go around like that." He added.

As Felix already noticed, Jisung looked really neat. His white shirt was glowing in sun rays, seemed like new one. His pants were also white and buffy, maybe even oversized. He looked like he had just came from heaven, but not in a bad way. It really looked better than Felix.

They started noticing buildings, first the small, neat ones, with little gardens beside them. Older angel taught the younger one how to greet people they meet. When they saw a old lady watering her plants, Felix got so excited, he hit the fence with his head. Jisung went apologising, a little embarrassed, and took ginger away, before he could do something stupid.

"Sorry" Boy massaged his aching head, trying to get over the embarrassment he felt. It didn't seem like he felt like that before - his cheeks were burning as a small smile appeared on his face. 

"Nothing to worry about" Blueberry haired angel answered, smiling back. "She didn't seem to be too bothered. She giggled." He said, as if it was something good. * _ So giggling is a good thing? _ *

As they walked from suburbs to town, higher and modern buildings showed up. Felix's eyes sparkled, when he saw a cotton candy machine in the park by the street. He was lucky enough - Jisung saw his interest and bought him one candy, smiling at his child-like happiness. "Is this a cloud?" Ginger asked, tasting sweet substance.

"No, it's not" Blue angel answered, laughing. "It's pure sugar, nothing more." He took a bite, not caring about suprised Felix. "You need to share your food with your friends. So they won't think you're rude."

More people started to show around, looking at strange looking fallen angel, in dirty clothes and messy hair. "Here we're going to buy you some clothes, so they won't look at you like that..." Older said, glancing at a group of girls, who were pointing at Felix with their fingers.

Since Jisung didn't enjoy shopping for too long, they came out of the shop pretty quickly. Instead of oversized gray shirt, Felix got a red long sleeve and a black t-shirt with "let it punk" written on it. Blue jeans and white shoes made him look neater, but very different from Jisung.

"What are we going to do now...?" Ginger was slightly concerned, looking at people around him. When he woke up, there was none, and now he couldn't greet everyone, since there were so many. 

"Do you hear the white noise in your head? It's like a radar, telling you when someone new is nearby. Someone not from earth, I mean." Fallen angel became serious in a blink of an eye. "In that white noise you might hear some voices - that's the voice of the person we're looking for. It'll get silent, once we find him. That's what we're going to do."

"Why are we looking for this someone?" Felix sat down on a bench, the older one showed him. His legs said thank you, even if he couldn't hear it. They we're walking for few hours, and that was the moment he felt how tired he was.

"It's because they might also be a fallen angel like you" Jisung also sat down, a long sigh coming out. "That's how I found you, and since I know what's going on, I should find the other one too." * _ Like a responsibility? _ *

"It can be something else than a fallen angel?" Boy started stretching, not really knowing why does it make him feel better. Does it matter though?

"It can't be an angel for certain. Not a guardian one at least. They're always here, so the white noise wouldn't stop. It can be either a fallen or a demon... Let's hope we don't meet the other one." He said, his voice shaking at the end of the sentence. 

Demons and angels. Two things that finally got recognised since Felix found himself on earth. Angels felt familiar, since, of course, Felix was one of them. He remembered few things, but the most important one was still missing. But demons... He never saw any, but heard that he'd feel when he will. Stories made them look scary - how are they in real life is a different thing. But he knew, that if they meet a demon, he wouldn't want the stories to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations!  
Static in fallens heads   
They appear if in a specific for an fallen radius appears new creature. It can detect demons and fallens, not any supernatural creatures/guardian angels. The static is general, while getting closer to the target voice(s) start to be more understandable - like a radio. It can happen to stop the static, if another fallen meets the creature. It’s a natural ability of angels - it appears as a way of protection, sensing danger.  
I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We got out" demon's voice never sounded so happy.

_ If a month ago someone told me I would escape from here, I would laugh my horns off. Like, c'mon, you can't escape hell. Not alone, at least. Everyone knows that. _

_ And even though, I ran like my life depended on it. It actually did. _

_ We planned this, with every aspect thought through. Mission was relatively simple - get to the elevator. If we succeed in that, we succeed in general. _

_ The elevator I'm talking about, here is called "Hellevator", a bad pun made by some higher-placed demon. Only few of them are allowed to use it. Elevator allows you to come to earth in a physical form, not as a spirit. When you're a spirit, you can only partially interact with humans, or with more work you can possess them. As a demon in his physical form, you can even blend into humans and live a normal life. And that was the plan. _

_ Like I said, you can't escape hell alone. So obviously, I didn't try to do that without any help. I got lucky though - finding two demons who would trust me enough to tell me they want to escape too wasn't easy at all. If you say something like that to a wrong demon, you're dead. _

_ It's hard to say how many demons don't like who they are or where they are. Since no one talks about it, you can only see it in their behavior. These two I found... They weren't too subtle, to be honest. It helped me though. _

_ "They're here" One of them said, his voice calm and steady, eyes following two guards. They were about to change their position. I nodded, and threw the rock I had in my hand. The hall seemed quiet, as four black eyes watched the rock fall on the floor. _

_ "Who's there?" Guards became cautious, knowing that something is going on. One of them slowly approached the rock, examining it. Too late he realized, that it's not the rock he should be looking at. Gray hand hit him hard in the head, making him lose consciousness. _

_ "You're pretty strong, hyung." I said, smiling as my eyes followed second guard. He also got attacked, but as I thought, he didn't lose his consciousness after first strike. I ran over to him and kicked him in the knee. Next hit came from the other attacker, and the guard was lying on the floor. _

_ "Good job, Hyunjin" I said, smiling for a second, so the boy wouldn't feel too bad about his failed attempt to attack. _

_ "We have five minutes. Let's hope we can operate this thing." Minho pushed the gold button placed on the wall, and door started to open. _

_ First step I placed was rather... Normal. Since it's a machine connecting two worlds, I thought it might be more amusing to stand in it. * _ Hope we didn't make a mistake, and it's the one.. _ .* a fast thought came through, making me feel slightly uneasy. _

_ "Focus, Changbin." A harsh voice woke me up from my thoughts, and I started to look around. I was never in an elevator before, so I wasn't sure what should I do. _

_ "Here are some buttons." Hyunjin pointed at a wall by the door. "But there's only one description. *Up _ * _ " He added, when we came closer. _

_ "What do we do, hyung? Is this really right?" I said, looking at silver haired demon. Clock was ticking, the deadline was close. Few minutes were left until next guards come. _

_ "I guess so." He said, his voice unnaturally light as he reached to the *Up* button. _

_ "Wait! What if this isn't it? And the alarm goes off? We're going to-" I started to panic, but I quickly got interrupted. _

_ "If the alarm goes off, we push all the buttons. If it won't work, then we will worry about that." Minho pushed the button, and I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. But... _

_ The doors started closing, as slow as it was possible. That was the moment I noticed how loud they were. * _ Were they this loud earlier? _ * _

_ "We did it.." Hyunjin said, his voice shaking more than usual, his back on the wall. "We're getting out of here... Right?" _

_ I was close to agreeing with him, when I saw Minho's face. His gray hand was going through his silver hand, almost disappearing. He frowned, his brows almost touched each other. _

_ "What is it..?" I asked, not caring about my voice almost cracking because of stress. _

_ "I will be happy at the moment we depart. At this point the whole hell can hear the elevator." Demon's eyes were focused on an empty hallway right before him. And then I heard it. _

_ Footsteps, heavy as if Balrogs were on a marathon. I heard them getting closer, feeling as my hands were getting sweaty. The doors were halfway through. _

_ "What if they get here before they close?" A pure fear was getting out of Hyunjin's chest. I noticed his body shaking, but he stood up on his legs, trying to fight fright. _

_ "We fight." A short answer was everything we needed. All of us raised hands, ready to fight. All this time I hoped we wouldn't have to. _

_ When doors were three-quarters the way, footsteps seemed so close, we all knew we're going to fight. And not single one of us was happy about that. _

_ Finally, someone appeared in the hallway. A cliche short horns were going up and down as demon ran to the elevator. I bet he yelled something like "stop", but I didn't hear it - the blood running wild in my veins drowned out everything else, leaving me focused demons before me. _

_ "Hyunjin, stand back" Minho said that a second before I did. We both knew that the youngest wasn't too strong - his skills were rather being fast and agile. * _ I should've been to hit the second guard... _ * I thought, seeing a hole in our plan. _

_ It seemed like the demon we saw was also speed-skilled. He appeared much earlier, before the rest of guards. The doors were almost closed, when he reached them, sliding through the gap. Doors closed behind him, and for a moment I saw other demons running in our direction. * _ Let's hope they won't get through the door before we depart _ * I would definitely think more, if it was not for the unwanted demon. His hand swung above my head, and fortunately I saw it last moment. _

_ I heard a loud bang, as the demon got hit by Minho, but this time it was not enough to knock the demon down. My attempt to kick him in the knee was also a failure - it seemed like he was a better fighter than the guards before, because he swiftly dodged my attack. His arm went for a hit, lower than I thought it would. I felt sharp pain, as his fist met my stomach. I made good use of his posture, hitting him in the head. Next kick in shoulder from Minho knocked him down. _

_ I heard screams, as the rest of the demons reached the manual door, their arms trying to reach us. " _ They won't break it, right? _ " I felt the insecurity in Hyunjin's voice. We backed off, taking the guard with us. He seemed unconscious. _

_ "The elevator is going up..." Minho's eyes sparkled, as the floor trembled under our feet. I released the demon, and stood up. Some of the angry guards behind the door took their hands away, which was.. Wise, since the elevator went up and took some of the stupid demons with it. They jumped down as soon as they could, scared for their life. We were the only ones who didn't. _

_ "So.. Did we do it?" I asked, my eyes going back and forth from Minho to Hyunjin. I didn't need any answer though. In a blink of an eye my legs felt weak with relief, a bright smile showing on all of our faces. _

_ "We got out of hell." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii I came back~  
It took me a while to write this chapter, since it's a little different than the other ones. I'm trying to go for Tess Gerritsen type of thing when it comes to chapters, we'll see how it goes.  
Not sure yet, but there's a possibility that I'll have to change a thing with Felix in first chapter, so it'll better suit my idea for the fic, but since I didn't write much yet I hope it won't be much a nuisance.  
Just a little explanation about going to Earth by demons:  
Demons from 6th circle and up can use the elevator. Lower rank demons won’t even ask for it - if they want, and got the permission, they can go to Earth in spiritual form and possess people.   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I try to write as much as I can, so next chapter should be soon~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time going to Earth_ Letąs go through it together

_ **Hyunjin** _

_ The ride was longer than we expected. At first, my legs felt weak, and I sat on the ground, my eyes still focused on the demon guard lying next to us. He was from first circle, since he wore an uniform similar to mine. _

_ "Should we kill him?" I asked, feeling uneasy at the thought of him waking up. Well, killing might not have been what we were going for while escaping to Earth, but some sacrifices have to be made... Right? _

_ "I don't think it's okay to leave him be" Minho went through his silver hair again, visibly in thought. "If he wakes up, he might attack humans.." He stood up and came closer to the body. "What do you think, Bin?" _

_ My eyes shifted to my other hyung, waiting for response. He sighed. "He's not dead now, right?" He asked, knowing exactly what the answer is. "I don't really mind killing him. I'd rather do that, than let him wander around humans." Changbin came closer to the body and drew a short blade from one of his pockets. "You don't have to look, Hyun" He said, his eyes showing care for a while when he looked at me. I felt my face going burning red. _

_ "What do you mean? I'm a demon, I can watch someone get killed!" I dropped honorifics for a while, understandably angry. "Don't baby me, hyung" I added, trying to lower my voice, so I would sound more serious than angry. He giggled. _

_ "Of course, of course" His eyes shifted to Minho, expecting acceptance for the blade in his hand. As nod confirmed his plans, he quickly moved the knife through demon's throat. I felt goosebumps crawling on my skin, but I doggedly watched the blood running.  _

_ "When will we arrive?" Changbin stood up, trying to get the blood off the knife. A stain of blood was barely visible on his black hoodie. _

_ "Like the hell I know" Minho's still sounded a little rough. "Just like you I've never rode this shit before." He sounded a bit frustrated, but I understood him. He's the oldest, so we were relying on him maybe too much.  _

_ "Why did you wanted to come back to earth, hyung?" I asked, trying to make the atmosphere a little lighter. It definitely didn't work. _

_ "I have some business there." He said, trying to cut the conversation off. Changbin didn't realise it, or he was just too curious to stop there. _

_ "Is it connected to when you've been on earth as a spirit?" He asked, standing by my side and looking at his hyung.  _

_ Minho didn't answer at first. He looked back, as if he was trying to think of a lie good enough to convince us. "Maybe" His short answer didn't stop us - seeing that Changbin was interested too, I didn't want to end. _

_ "Did you meet someone?" I asked, making the most innocent face I could. Hyung flinched, as if I said something I shouldn't. _

_ "Don't be so curious." Minho finally became visibly angry. But before he had a chance to show it with his fist, he was shaken off his balance. The elevator was going out to the surface. _

_ A strong light fell upon us, and I instantly closed my eyes. It was so strong, like no light in hell I've ever seen. Forcefully I tried to open my eyes, curious of what am I going to see.  _

_ A blinding light blue was piercing through a whole between hellevator's roof and ground. Fresh air went through it as well, making my lungs suffocate for few seconds, before I was able to take a big breath.  _

_ "Whoa" A short sigh came out of Changbin, who stayed there with his mouth open, his chest moving more than it should, while he was greedly taking every breath of new air.  _

_ It seemed like only Minho was calm. Of course, he came to earth once, as a spirit. He knew how it looked there, so we wanted to rely on him at this point... As well. * _ It must be burdensome... _ * my thought was cut off when I saw what's above the ground. _

_ To be honest, I didn't have words to describe what I was seeing. From the air to physical things - everything was completely different. Things I didn't have the name for felt so weird and nice. I reached to weird green floor, a little scared, since it's shape reminded me of blades. Shocked I realised, that it's soft and fresh in touch. _

_ I stood up, when the floor shook again, meaning the stop of the elevator. Changbin went to the manual door, trying to make it open faster. When the gap between the door and wall was big enough, he jumped out of hellevator, and for few seconds I saw a big smile on his face. I've never seen him like that. _

_ I ran after him, laughing. "Hyung, is that you?" I asked when we reached big brown towers with green crowns. Everything felt so real, like hell was only an imaginary thing, a coma and we just woke up. _

_ "These are trees" A voice from behind reminded me, that there's three of us. Minho was calmly walking towards us, his hands in his pockets. He also smiled - not as brightly as Changbin - his eyes were calm, and he seemed nothing like the cold and rational demon I knew in hell. Guess here everything's going to change. _

_ "We're going to the town" He said, looking at us lying in green called grass, trying to make a Belial shape with our arms and legs. "It's time to become humans." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, writing with cutie Hyunjin.. It was a nice experience.  
Forgot to mention, that the hell in this fic has a structure of Dante's hell. Nine circles, and in each one souls. It's their sins that decide where they are.  
I hope you enjoyed~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting with a demon...  
What will Fallens do?

"How can I recognize it's the person we're looking for?" Felix brushed his hair with hand, when they came closer to the same bus stop for the third time. "Is there anything extraordinary in them?"

"Normal people don't have halos. You saw it already, of course." Jisung was looking around, without luck. 

Indeed, a broken halo was visible only above Jisung's head. A halo itself was nothing weird to Felix, so to be honest he didn't look for it above other's heads. "Duh!" After the answer went a laughter of embarrassment. 

"Demons are different from each other. With their characteristics we can tell, which circle they come from. In general, you see two pair of wings and two pair of horns - you run for your life." Again, a spark of seriousness was heard in his voice, but his smile denied it all. "The lower circle demons have small horns, maybe small wings or tails. But that's only about physical ones. The spirit ones possess people, but we can't hear them, and priests take care of them."

Felix sighed. Of course, these were clear signs of demons, so in theory it shouldn't be that hard to find one, right? Even though, no broken halos or horns were to be seen in sight for a whole day. In fact it started to get darker, second time this day.  _ Was it one day though? _

"People start to go home again... " Jisung mentioned earlier that humans go to their homes when it's dark. Some of them are out, screaming and drinking from glass bottles, but there's less of them. 

"We don't have anything to help us, not counting the voice?" Felix understandably started to get impatient. He was tired, his legs were numb from walking and his eyes were closing. 

Jisung didn't answer, and silently went to his pocket. He took out an round object, his eyes focusing on it.

"What is it?" Felix looked above angel's arm, seeing a circle and some arrows on it.

"A compass." Fallen's answer was short, as he kept intensely looking at it. "I used it as my 3rd eye, when I was an angel. But it broke when I fell." Frustrated he hid the broken compass in his pocket. "Back then it showed me when I should look for... Unusual things."

As far as Felix remembered, 3rd eyes were only in possession of angels that were allowed to go to earth. * _ So he was a virtue or a one of the guardians then…* _

In heaven it was easy to recognize the district that an angel came from. They wore different robes, and their wings were different. Fallens don't have wings though - they were ripped off, so they can't go back to heaven. And, of course, Jisung didn't wear a robe. 

They stood in thought, wondering if further searching makes sense. But the Voice started getting louder, his words were more recognisable. "He's near" Jisung became more stiff, as the voice didn't sound like fallen. The unknown language they heard, they could understand it now.

Felix turned his back, and someone pushed him while running. Confused, fallen looked after him, and saw.. Horns. * _ Heck.* _ They automatically ran after him - searching for whole day is something they can't afford to waste.

The demon was pretty fast and thin - they could see him running in between people like noone was there. But because of the time of the day, there was not too much people - they didn't lose him from their sights. Until he ran to one of the dark alleys. * _ If there's a dead end, we're lucky* _ Felix ran, as if his adrenaline from this whole day cumulated now. 

The alley was indeed a dead end. * _ Lucky _ ..*. The demon stood there, confused, and turned to them when he heard footsteps. Now Felix had the chance to see him more clearly.

The demon had two, small horns on the front of his head. He also had that typical thin tail, with an arrow at the end.  _ Or a heart? _ He looked pretty, and he had a mole under his left eye. His hair was clean and styled, so were his clothes. He breathed heavily, his body ready to confront them. There was not a clue that he came from hell. Not a clue not counting horns and a tail, of course.

"What do we do?" Felix's voice became shaky - the demon didn't look too dangerous, he himself looked scared - fallen didn't notice that though, and confronting demon for the first time was terrifying for him.

"Catch him." Jisung moved a step forward, trying to see the reaction of the demon. It moved a step back- soon he will touch the wall behind him. A slight shaking was beginning to be noticable, as his face was looking more and more terrified. 

"I-I didn't do anything" A surprisingly nice voice announced, the shaking stopped for a while, when he waited for the response. 

"You're a demon. I don't care if you did something" Jisung's voice was serious, maybe even aggressive.

"Who are you?" Felix ignored what his elder said. Something inside was telling him, that it's a good idea to first talk to demon.

"Hyunjin... Hwang Hyunjin." He answered, shocked a little that he wasn't attacked. "You are.. Angels, right?" His eyes went a little up, to look at Felix' and Jisung's halos. Ginger wanted to correct him immediately, but Jisung was faster.

"Yes" He said, his eye didn't even flinch when he did. "Hwang Hyunjin, you should not be here" He did a step forward again, and again, clearly showing off his intentions. Felix had no idea how did he want to catch a demon. He stood in his place, his hands reached to Jisung's arms to stop him.

"Let him say more... Maybe he's harmless?" He said, not even believing himself. It was just a feeling.. 

"How can he be harmless? He can lie now, and then hurt people! How do you know you can trust him?" Blueberry boy didn't seem to be convinced, but he stopped moving either. His eyes went to the demon, waiting for response.

"I-I am harmless!" He said, and a little spark appeared in his look. "I won't hurt anyone..." Saying that he took out a knife from pocket. Felix felt as the arm he was holding flinched. But the demon placed it on the ground and kicked it, so it slided up to Jisung's shoes. 

"What are you doing here, if you don't want to hurt anyone?" Still suspicious fallen asked, picking the knife up, careful to not touch the blade.  _ Well, it really does not make sense... _ Felix admitted, but he waited for the response anyway.

The demon didn't answer, his eyes looked down. His answer could save him, without his blade he won't be able to fight.. "I.. Came to earth so I can become human." 

"Human?" Jisung laughed, as Felix finally released his arm. "You can't become human! You're a demon!"

"Do people see these horns?" Felix asked, thinking about it just now. "If not, I think he could, like we did..." 

Jisung looked at him, clearly angry. Ginger covered his mouth with his hands. * _ Heck _ .* 

"Who are you then?" Hyunjin seemed confused, his eyes shifting between two angels. His body relaxed a bit - he knew he could talk to angels. For now.

"Doesn't matter." Han came back to the demon. "You're going with us, we'll see what to do with you." He finally came closer and grabbed the demon by the wrist. He hissed, as if it hurt him.

"Where do you take me?" He asked, finally getting his arm out of the grasp. A black hand mark was left. "The fuck?" Demon tried to take the mark off, but as he expected - he couldn't. 

"We will know where you are, if you run away." Jisung explained. "We're going to Seoul. We’ll talk there." Fallen grabbed Hyunjin by his shirt on the arm, and started coming out of the alley. Confused Felix walked off behind him. * _ So we  _ ** _do_ ** _ have some powers left?* _ he asked himself, looking at his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this chapter came out longer than I thought it would, so I'll split it's content into two chapters.  
Some explanations:  
\- Fallens, since they're not normal angels, have only their halos left. They're broken though - some in cracks, some broken in half. There's no rule deciding on it.  
\- 3rd eyes are something helping angels on Earth doing their work. I will talk about them more later.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden attempt to talk was definetly not a good idea...

A weird, noisy machine was taking three supernatural creatures to Seoul. The demon seemed uneasy, as he was sitting between two Fallens. No one was talking.

Luckily Felix got the chance to sit by the window. His mind, earlier so anxious by the demon next to him, now focused on so many new things outside. 

Hwang Hyunjin was also interested. Not caring about Jisung's attempts to make him sit normally, he did everything to enjoy the view behind the window.

Fallen finally gave up, his back falling on the seat. He rode the bus with two newcomers, one of which was a demon. And as much as he wanted to believe he's harmless, he couldn't. If the demon finds out they're fallens and that they don't have too many powers left, he might take off his mask. He has to be careful now.

"What is this?" Hyunjin pointed at Jisung's phone. "Some kind of glowing brick?" He tried to touch it, but Fallen quickly reacted and took it out of reach. 

"A phone." He said. Of course he didn't want to explain further. The more the demon knows, the more dangerous he can be. If he's not lying about just getting to earth, of course.

"What does it do?" Felix heard the conversation and turned away from the window. He looked at the phone as if it was a true glowing brick.

Jisung sighed. "You can communicate through it with others." He showed it off to the boys. "These messages are sent to the other owner of the phone." He said, showing the screen with some text and a bigger "Kim Seungmin" Written on the top. Before they could read more, he took it away.

"Who is Kim Seungmean?" Hyunjin's bad pronunciation made Felix giggle.

"None of your business" The answer came out quickly and rather harshly. Blueberry boy hid the phone in his pocket. "You stay here. I'm going to get some food." He said, pointing at the shop outside the bus. It seemed like it's going to be a longer stop this time.

Felix nodded and Jisung disappeared behind the bus' doors. Silence fell between two boys, and only human's conversations were to be heard. The view outside wasn't as interesting as earlier - ginger got used to seeing humans and buildings in town. He sighed, placing his head on his palm.

But then another though came to his mind. "Hyunjin-ah." He started, with a voice shaking a little. "How is there.. In hell?" Fallen couldn't imagine if this question made the demon uncomfortable, but it was worth a try, since they're sitting together anyways. 

Hyun looked down before answering. He still had to be careful with his words - he was sure the boys weren't angels like they said, but he didn't know what they were. He couldn't believe he lost his hyungs and now was on this machine riding with two creatures with broken circles above their heads.

"It wasn't too comfy" He said finally, still not looking at the ginger. "You think why I ran away?" Yes, every attempt to convince then that he's telling truth is a good attempt. "I can even say it was horrible."

"So you really ran away?" Felix seemed like he started to believe the demon. "Don't you like hell? I thought demons like hell"

"Of course I don't, you idiot! Who would?" Some people close to them stopped talking, confused with sudden shouting. Hyunjin didn't care at the moment - his eyes were focused on terrified Felix.

“I-I don’t know, really!” fallen raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. “I liked heaven, so I thought-”   
“Did you?!” Hyunjin clenched his fist, trying his very best to stay calm. “Then would you like to torture souls? Hear them screaming everyday, begging you to stop? It sounds great, right?!”

"What is going on here?" Jisung came back with two white bags filled with food. He stared at two creatures, who were a little too close to fight. 

"Nothing" Fright transformed to bright smile, as Felix hid his shaking hands in pockets. "Hyunjin-ah told me a little about hell, that’s it."

Demon released his fist and sat down next to Felix, not looking anyone in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry I didn't post for so long! I had sone work at school, but I came back~~  
I'll have to update my personal sketch of the story after Levanther comes out, but I won't change anything in already existing chapters. I'm trying to keep it connected to skz's songs though.  
I plan to write with Woojin as the character, not looking at his departure from Stray Kids.  
I hope you had fun reading this! Next chapter is in progress~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallens and Hyunjin finally arrive to Seoul. Not everyone is happy about that though.

** _Minho_ **

_ “I can’t fucking believe we lost him, Changbin!” I clenched my fist so hard I could feel my nails dig into my skin. It was already two hours since we noticed Hyunjin was gone. After some walking we managed to find a small town, and other demons were running around, happy. Of course I tried to look after them, but try keeping an eye on two demons at one time.  _

_ And now we had absolutely no idea how to contact Hyunjin, and he didn’t seem to be close anymore. *Where he could have gone though…?*  _

_ “Should we split, hyung?” Changbin tried to keep his calm as much as he was able to, but I could see his nervousness. _

_ “Don’t even think about it. I’m not going to lose you too” I didn’t think about how it sounded at the moment, the only thing I could think of was to find the dongsaeng and keep together.  _

_ We walked together as our options were limited, and I tried to come up with anything, that could help me find Hyunjin. We passed the mall and entered a bus station. I saw a boy with a broken halo entering one of the buses, but it wasn’t my business at the moment. *If Hyun entered a bus, there’s no chance we’re going to find him…* _

_ “Hyung, isn’t this Hyunjin’s?” Changbin showed me a necklace with a key. A key to a hell’s cell. I grabbed it quickly and scanned the bus station. * _ He was here.* 

_ And then I saw it. Two halos and a tail in the bus nearby, one of which I noticed before. The doors were closed, and before I had the chance to get to the vehicle, it departed. The sign on the bus said “Seoul”. _

_ “We’re going to get the next one” I said, when Changbin ran to me. “He’s going to Seoul with two fallens.” Before I got any response, I went to check the timetable. _

_ “What do you mea- Hyung!” demon walked behind me, confused. “What even was THAT? Is Hyunjin okay? And what are fallens?”  _

_ I stopped and looked at him. He seemed very insecure and my anger disappeared within a second. “He’s okay for now. But we need to follow him” I said as calmly as I could, and placed my hand on Changbin’s shoulder. “We’ll find him.” _

_ *** _

“Seoul” a soft voice announced, and Felix woke up. His hands automatically went up to rub his eyes, but were stopped by someone’s soft fingers. “We’re here, Felix” Jisung smiled, watching ginger looking around in confusion. “You didn’t even notice when you fell asleep. Good, you needed sleep.”

Hyunjin was standing next to Jisung, holding a bag with food. The other one was emptied earlier, since all of them were hungry. His tail was swinging around nervously, as they walked out of the bus.

Both Felix and Hyunjin gasped, seeing how different Seoul was compared to the small town they were in before. It was much louder, and the amount of people was overwhelming. 

“We need to walk a little. C’mon” Jisung pointed at the direction, but his eyes followed the demon.  _ *Not gonna lose him*  _ “I’ll go behind you and tell you the directions” he announced, pushing Hyunjin next to Felix. 

“Where exactly are we going?” asked ginger, when they passed third Starbucks. This city wasn’t as nice as the other place - there were too many people, that were blocking his view. * _ I bet Hyunjin sees everything.. He’s so tall*  _ Felix looked up at the demon. He seemed nervous. * _ Right. Even I don’t know what will happen to him..* _

“To my place. We’ll decide what to do with him” older angel pointed at the demon, “and I have to show you your new home, right?” a smile appeared on Jisung’s face, when Felix turned around quickly, surprised. “We’re here” 

They were standing in front of a neat apartment block. The street itself looked pretty peaceful, as there wasn’t that many people. It was quiet too.

Blueberry boy opened one of the doors in the building, and showed them to get in. Hyunjin hesitated for a second, but the black mark reminded him it would be useless, and he followed Felix.

“I’m home!” Jisung entered the apartment without hesitation, leaving shoes in front of the door. Felix glanced at Hyunjin, and did the same. 

“Is there anyone else here?” the demon asked, walking into the flat and closing doors behind him. He placed the white bag with food on the floor, and started to scan the room. 

Place looked elegant and clean, soft sunlight coming out from one of the opened rooms. 

“Already?” an unfamiliar voice came out from behind the wall, and someone came into the room. “Did you find hi- what is this” Brown-haired boy stopped, looking at the demon with fright. “W-why did you bring a demon with you?! Are you sick?!”


	9. Chapter 9

The puff swifted softly between red strands of hair. A silver halo decorated with lilies moved slightly above boys head, as he was walking up the stairs. He was heading to the most important pavillion in district 9 - one of few, that survived the attack. A sudden call to such place was making the young angel nervous - he could never know what he’s going to hear.

He passed ruined fountain, and jumped over the water around it. A quiet flipper resonated behind him, as air was going between the feathers. Boy heard as the end of the robe hit the water. * _ Why did I wear the long one again..? _ * he asked himself, trying to ignore wet part of clothing. 

From afar angel recognised a friendly face. He raised his hand to wave, and he got a response. “Woojin hyung!” younger angel started running to greet his friend, almost falling on the way. 

“You should be more careful” dark-haired boy giggled, as his dongsaeng hugged him. Woojin’s halo was gold, and decorated with tulips. His presence was soft and caring, as he wrapped his arms around little boy. “They called you here?” Woojin’s voice became more serious, as red-haired boy stood before him and nodded his head. “I hope there’s nothing wrong.. Good luck, Jeongin”

"Thanks, hyung" the boy smiled and entered the pavillion.

Jeongin heard massive doors closing behind him. The nervousness that left him when he met Woojin came back doubled. What could possibly higher ups want from a normal angel like him?

"Yang Jeongin" His soft voice announced to other angel working in the building. 

"Please head forward, and enter the last door." The angel answered, not even caring to look at red haired boy.

Jeongin sighed as he knocked on the door of his destination. He entered, hearing the permission, and immediately bowed.

"Yang Jeongin. I was called-" Shaking voice was cut off by raised hand one of the workers.

"You got an assignment" Bluebell-haloed angel handed Jeongin a stack of documents. "Seoul, as a principality. Congrats"

Angel's hand froze in mid air, holding papers. He didn't answer, but his mouth opened slightly. 

"Mr. Yang?" Concerned office angel's voice woke Jeongin up from shock.

"I'm a principality now?" He asked, not believing a thing. Ginger's voice was shaking, as he looked at documents with excitement. He would never dare to dream of such achievement. *Going to Earth…* This thought was going around Jeongin’s head, as he stood there with soft smile showing on his face. 

“Only few formalities to go, and then you’ll be” angel announced without excitement. “Sign these first. They’ll go higher, and in few days your wings should change. After that we’ll send you down. If you want any angel to help you, you can ask them ,but don’t take too much of their time.”

“Why me though?” a spark of suspicion showed up in red headed boy. He was really young as for an angel. There were some older angels in 9th district, that didn’t have any assignment in restoration, they should be before him.

“Older angels located in..” here angel flinched with a second of disgust on his face “here are helping with the mess Christopher is leaving while he comes here.” now his face showed his disapproval.

  
  


Red ball of hair came out of the pavillion, shaking with excitement. The documents were already creased under the pressure of boy’s fingers, even his legs were acting weird, as he couldn’t walk straight. “I’m going to Earth!” cute shout came out of his mouth, resonating in empty space.

“Earth?” a familiar voice presented an angel behind Jeongin. “Seems fun”

“Chan hyung!” enthusiastic reaction made the domin giggle. “I’m becoming a principality!” papers with proof to his words were floating right before blonde’s face.

“Whoa, that’s a big promotion!” a cheerful smile showed up on angel’s face. His rose-decorated halo wiggled a little above his head. 

As every higher-ranked angel, Bang Christopher Chan emanated a completely different energy than Jeongin or Woojin. His blue wings were much bigger than theirs, with feathers in a slightly different shape. His halo was also different - blood red roses with their thorns slithered around the gold circumference.

Chan was one of domins, which meant he was from district 4. He was coming down to 9th district after the attack regularly once a week. Officially. Unofficially he was coming almost everyday, helping angels and archangels restore this place. Jeongin was afraid that he can get demoted, but he never spoke about it, he just couldn’t make himself talk about this with his caring hyung.

“Great job, Jeongin” big arms catched ginger and hugged him tightly. “ I need to go back, but have fun as principality!” with these words, the domin disappeared. Jeongin turned around and with happy attitude proceeded to his home.

Even though Jeongin could teleport, like all angels, he preferred walking. Young angel always felt dizzy using placing powers, and in the past watching heaven around was really amusing. Since the attack the situation changed. Most of the pavillions were destroyed, few ones were burned. Angels worked hard to restore this raw environment.

The atmosphere in district 9 was never easy. Angels here were almost always dissatisfied with living in the least important place in heaven. Closed from other districts, the only way to get out was to either promote or run away, which meant banishment. 9th district was in charge of securing gates to Earth, but only higher ranked angels were allowed to walk through them.

Even though bad mood spread through district, no actions were taken. Only when the attack happened, and noone was there to help in defense, higher-up finally came over. Ultimately attack was deflected, and district 9 was standing in ruin. Some angels were guarding their areas, claiming it as their own. It all was very close to rebellion.

As much as Jeongin didn’t want to think about that, soon he won’t have to worry about this part of heaven. Principalities were coming from 6th district, but almost all of their time they were spending on Earth. Just the thought of it made angel giggle. 

Red-haired boy entered his flat and carefully placed documents on little desk. They were his tickets to promotion, and to Earth. He needs to treasure them.


	10. Chapter 10

Coal-like black eyes were shifting from one halo to another. Hyunjin was sitting on the couch, watching two angels argue over him. The third angel, ginger, was looking around the flat, but demon could sense his nervousness across the room. He himself couldn't stay calm, scared that two angels can send him back to Hell.   
"What stupid idea came to your stupid head, to think that getting him here is a good idea?!" Seungmin's hands were shaking, as he walked from point A to point B in the room. His broken, platin colored halo was vibrating, reminding Hyunjin of his hands after the torture. *He's scared….*   
"It would be wrong to get rid of him if he's telling the truth…" Not really convinced Jisung tried to hide the true reason behind Hyunjin's presence in Seoul.   
"You really think like that? Or did he make you do it?" Angel glanced at the demon with a mix of anger and fear. "Or was it him?" His eyes shifted to Felix. He felt endangered, with two new creatures in his house.   
Jisung sighed. "Well-"  
"It was me." Felix's gaze became serious as he finally started talking. "I just got a feeling he might be telling the truth" Ginger bowed in apologizing move. "I still think like that."   
The room fell silent. If gaze could kill, Felix would be long dead, and Seungmin would be the killer. *Are they really angels?* seeing three boys on the verge of fight was quite shocking - the demon never thought the would see angels, but that's not what he'd expect anyway.   
“What else do you want to do with him, Minnie?” Jisung really didn’t want to even consider killing the demon. So far none of them met a creature like that, none of them never used violence either.   
Everyone in the room almost jumped when the phone rang and sweet voice sang “I like you”. Seungmin reached to his pocket and left the room to talk. Full of tension silence fell.  
“Jisung-ah-” Felix looked up to the older angel, kneading the end of black t-shirt in his hands.  
“He’s right” blueberry-haired boy stood up, but his gaze shifted to Hyunjin. “It was not a good idea to take you here.”  
The demon stood up instantly, sensing danger. His hands went up too, expecting a fight. Surprisingly, Jisung placed his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “You better not do anything, because the only option we will have then is killing you” His voice was low, and expression serious. Heart-ended tail started swinging around calmly, as boy let out a long sigh.   
“I thought you were going to-” before Hyun was able to end his grateful sentence, Seungmin came back, hiding the phone in his pocket and reaching for a bag.   
“I’m going to work” he announced, lifting the bag. “I hope you can come up with any idea” his words sounded harsh, but his eyes showed worry. He certainly didn’t want to leave his friend with a demon. “Take care.”

As the came to an end, Seungmin was taking care of closing café. His supervision, Jaehyung, already left, and it was up to fallen to clean up and close the coffeehouse. Even after eight hours of working, his hands were shaking, which had a pretty big impact on three cups, that were shattered this day on the floor.  
Fallen unbinded his hair, earlier made into a small bun, and took off the cloth. A long sigh filled the empty café. *I’m starting to hallucinate because of stress* he thought, closing the door with an electronic lock. Today he thought he saw two pair of horns behind the café’s windows. *I’m starting to panic*   
Fallen’s steps were heavy and quick, and boy tried really hard to withhold from running. Hearing footsteps behind him almost gave him a heart attack. Looking behind, there was a group of few high schoolers, and a pair of horns emerging from behind. Seungmin froze, and the milk bubble tea he made for himself fell onto the ground. And in the next second he started running.  
With shaking hands Seungmin closed music streaming app and went for contacts. First one of them, with a star, and also the only person who he could call in that situation was Jisung. A smiling face appeared, as running Seungmin ran, already not knowing how far from home he is. *As long as I can lose them* a desperate thought appeared, as he turned around, just to close his eyes on two pairs of horns. One of them were pretty long - the demon was higher ranked than he thought.  
“Seungmin? What is it? Did you finish?” an unbothered voice asked, but hearing hard breathing instantly became serious. “What is happening?”  
“You brought two more demons with you, did you know that?” anger in Seungmin’s voice was mixing with fright. “Leave newcomers at home and come out to get me.” He turned around the corner. “Please” this additional word was fully filled with fear. Fallen’s vision became blurry, as he was fighting with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, new, but short chapter is here~! I hope you enjoyed it~  
Now, I don't have much plan of what's happening after few next chapters, and it's troublesome. After I write them, I will wait for Levanther to come out, because it can give me some ideas. I have an ending in mind, but finding out the way to make it happen is hard. But I will try as much as I can to not leave this ff, since it's the best work I had so far!  
The chapter would be longer, but I wanted to make the ending more... Interesting ;)  
Thank you all for support, I will continue to work hard!


	11. Chapter 11

***** **Minho***

_ After arriving in Seoul, looking for angels was harder than we thought it would be. A mass of people without halos were almost completely blocking the view. The city was bigger than I remembered, and it changed drastically. Technology went much further and even I was getting scared from new flashing lights and noise around. _

_ “How hard it must be to find two broken halos?” irritated Changbin mumbled, scanning the crowd before him. _

_ “With your height it’s almost impossible” I giggled, looking as younger’s face became red from anger. I was satisfied. “We’ll just take our time.” _

_ “What if they do something to him?” worry was clearly heard in demon’s voice. _

_ “They won’t” I replied, and lead Changbin into the crowd. _

_ Assuming angels won’t walk with a demon in a gallery, we took a different path, trying to look for them in less crowded places. Without any better idea we turned into one of the alleys. The way it was quiet surprised us, but it was soothing. Well, maybe not completely quiet, since we passed a small bar with loud music. I tried to stop a sudden urge to go in and have fun for a while. Like I used to in- _

_ “What’s this smell?” Changbin turned his head to the opposite side of the alley, to a small coffee shop. _

_ “It’s coffee” I answered, at first I was planning to finish with this, but I changed my mind. “We can go an try it” I said, turning to the cafe. “Coffee can give us some energy” _

_ “Ooh okay!” my younger brother got excited, as he went closer to see what’s behind cafe’s big window. He watched humans with cute cake pieces and hot drinks. _

_ “There’s a lot of people by the counter” I said, standing next to Changbin. “That’s where you order the coffee, and they prepare it there” I pointed to the blue haired tall boy, making iced americano. “See?” _

_ “Is that a halo?” a question which I did not expect echoed in my mind, leaving it blank. _

_ “What? _

_ “There” Changbin pointed to a much smaller than the other barista brown haired boy. He disappeared for a while, to take out a cake from the counter, but came back with a smile. _

_ “There he is… I don’t think it’s one from the ones in the bus, but…” I paused, grabbing younger’s hand and taking him out of the barista’s view. “He might lead us to them. We’re going to wait.” _

_ When it got dark, Changbin already went to a nearby club, watched a small fight of a highschoolers break out two alleys away and ate a cotton candy. When a small clock in one of the shops showed 7 am, he sat beside me, drained out of all his energy.  _

_ “Are you satisfied now?” I chuckled, seeing boy’s heavy breathing, his chest going up and down quickly.  _

_ “No” he answered between breaths. “There’s so much.. I want to see more!” _

_ Before I could answer that he’s got time, I noticed lights turning off in coffee shop. I quickly stood up, bringing Changbin up with me. “Come on.” _

_ We heard doors locking, and soon fallen walked away, his footsteps sounded nervous. He didn’t pass us, so I nodded to Changbin and followed him. I tried to keep hidden, but I guess my long horns, seen only by fallen betrayed me. After few minutes of slowly hiding in crowds behind brown-haired boy, he finally noticed us and started running. And us after him. _

***

Seungmin felt cold sweat sliding down his face, as his legs started shaking from running. He wasn’t used to running at all, but now the adrenaline was keeping him running so fast he felt his legs falling apart. * _ Just two alleys… Two…* _

His eyes widened when he saw blueberry shine at the end of the street. He made his last effort to keep running an fall into his friend’s arms. 

“Minnie!” Jisung’s voice was shaking, even though he tried hard not to show it. He hugged fallen tightly “Are they gone?”

“I hope so..” Seungmin’s soft voice was filled with tears, as they finally escaped his eyes and fell down his face. 

Unfortunately, two pairs of black horns appeared at the end of the alley. Jisung’s eyes were focused on the mess Seungmin was, as he tried to comfort him. He raised his eyes and flinched. “God..”

A silver-haired demon stood few meters before him, their eyes locking. He didn’t act like Hyunjin - his aura was much stronger and… somehow familiar. What surprised the fallen was not the aura though, it was the demon’s look on the face. Black eyes locked on Jisung, as his lips flinched when he wanted to say something.

“ _ Let’s go, Minnie” _ Fallen whispered to brunette, his eyes still locked with taller demon. He took a step, and then another. And then the running started again.

  
  


** _“Han!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter~  
At first I didn't plan to put here any ships, but just hinting something now... Maybe there will be something more~  
My plan for the rest of the series is getting more clear over time, so just wait a little and I will poste more frequently  
In meantime I started writing some small ship fics, just to get better with my english, so I hope you enjoy them too!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin finally gets to come to Earth.. What better it could be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After definetly too long time I came back with another chapter!  
I'm sorry it took so long, but I think that from now on things will go more smoothly. I took my time and reorganised my story plan, corrected previous chapters (don't worry, only stylistic and grammar mistakes!), added new tags and overall worked everything out. I found the way to solve the plot too (never start a fic if you don't know how to finish the plot, kids!) and I think it will come out natural.  
I was thinking if there are some thinks unclear so far (all the angel/demon stuff), I added some explanations in notes but I'm not sure if these are enough... If someone is confused please comment, and if it's something that won't come out later than I will explain it in the next chapter's notes!  
Anyways, please enjoy!

Jeongin’s head went up, as the knocking woke him up. Rushing, he changed clothes, and looked into the mirror. his red hair was a mess, but the knocking intensified, so he stopped caring and went to the door.

“Yang Jeongin?” a clearly bored and tired voice of an office worker asked, as soon as the doors opened. The angel nodded.  _ *What is happening?*  _ “The council decided to send you early. Area you were assigned to, without a principality became an unsafe place. We can’t afford anything happening right now” worker’s head turned to the outside of Jeongins apartment, meaning “we need to take care of this mess”.

Angel’s mind went blank. “Does that mean I’m leaving now? Like, right now?” he didn’t expect to depart this early. His stuff was still unfinished, and of course, his wings already changed, but  _ still _ .

Talking about his wings. White feathers changed their color to light peach, became bigger, but their softness was gone. Jeongin didn’t care about that though - the feeling of his rank rising was great, filling his body with happiness and a little pride.

“Please take care of your matters today, and show up at the gate at 7pm.” the office angel said, bowed and left, leaving only footsteps echoing in hall as he was walking away.

* _ So it’s today, huh* _ a short moment of calmness occured, before Jeongin started to run around in panic.

  
  


His hands were shaking, as he walked on a small path to the gate. Jeongin had to focus while walking on it - since it was not used often, it was barely visible.

* _ Earth…* _ This word wandered around angel’s head, as his anxiety was increasing. Having noone as guide, the idea of getting into a whole new world was terrifying. During the day, Jeongin met up with Woojin - even though he was an archangel, which meant he never went to Earth, he knew something about it. * _ How true will they be though? _ * He was aware that the knowledge of his hyung might not be too accurate. It was better than nothing.

Angel felt his hands grabbing onto his neat shirt he picked for departure. He looked a lot better than in the morning - he styled his hair and dressed nicely, wanting to greet new world looking good. *First impression is the most important, right?* Who will he impress though…?

He noticed a group of angels at the gate, between ruins, glaring at the gate with curiosity. Opening the gate wasn’t anything special, but it doesn’t occur often, especially after the attack. Strayed angels from District 9 watched the openings with terror or anticipation, not really knowing what to expect. And Jeongin didn’t know too.

“Yang Jeongin” a female angel guardian announced, when red haired arrived in front of the wall of light and bowed. “I got an order to send you to Seoul, at 7pm our time and 6am Seoul’s time.” Her voice was soothing, but the formal occurances of the talk did not make Jeongin more comfortable. He just nodded.

“It’s time” the lady announced after some time, which stressed Jeongin could not count, passed. Without a word he came closer, feeling his legs shaking as he did so. “Relax. You’ll find yourself on Earth before you blink” angel lady’s voice became even more calming. “Are you ready?” Woman touched the light with one hand, with second grabbed Jeongin’s arm and his vision disappeared.

  
  


Jeongin felt his balance decreasing with terrifying speed, and in next second he lied on a hard ground. Something went through his body so fast he almost got a heart attack. A machine on wheels disappeared behind the corner, making a loud, artificial noise. Angel’s heart beat fast, he placed a hand on his chest. “What the..”

Red ball of fluff started to look around. A mass of humans surrounded him, but couldn’t see him. They looked just like angels, but they didn’t have flower halos nor wings. Everyone was so loud - chatter, shouting and laughing came from everywhere. Jeongin his his head in arms in confusion, planning to stay in the place for a while to get used to everything. It was not a good idea though - another came just passed through angel, making him uncomfortable as never. 

With a desperate look Jeongin, started searching for a quiet place. His eyes stopped above everyone’s head, noticing that the roofs are empty. Without any clue how to get there on foot, angel teleported. 

The view he made himself see was breathtaking. Jeongin moved to the edge of the building, Trying to see every little detail of the beautiful town. It was nothing like the place he lived before - District 9 even before the attack was never so beautiful, so.. alive. The dizziness caused by teleportation disappeared in a matter of seconds. The town was the only thing that mattered. And the only thing Jeongin cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last few days I also read some fanfictions, and I just realised how short my chapters are. I really like them when they're "bite-sized", I think it makes it easier to read! And also easier for me to write, since I can't write long ones >.<  
Since our baby became principality, i think I can explan what exactly principality is.  
It's a class of angels, coming from first section of the third triad, which makes it 7th district. They are resposible of guarding areas, such as Seoul in jeongin's case. They're just like guardians - trying to keep the danger away from their place, even if the danger is caused by heaven. They usually don't leave their place, wandering around and keeping peace. And that's also Jeongin's job now.  
In case of other's angels duties, I will explain them when the need appears.  
The next chapter will show up when I finish working some suprise things out, so please stay tuned!  
Thank you all for reading, especially @SmollChangbinnie from discord, who motivates me so much every time I post~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin and Jisung are processing their meeting with demons. At the same time - Felix and Hyunjin have a talk - this time it's Hyunjin who's curious about heaven.  
Seungmin and Jisung come back home, and decide to keep Hyunjin short until they come up with a better idea.

Jisung heard quiet sobs, as he hugged his friend tightly. It appeared that they lost the demons, thank father. Seungmin was shaking, almost completely hidden in older’s arms. His mind was blank, as he couldn’t focus enough to think of anything and get rid of the fear. Maybe he was dramatizing. They did nothing…. But they still ran after him. Something was going on.

“Minnie..” Jisung’s voice tried to slowly comfort his brother. They were sitting in one of the alleys, and the best thing to do was to come back home. “We should go back home.. You know you’re safe there, right?”

“How am I safe, if there’s a demon there too?!” Seungmin’s voice cracked under tears. “Where am I safe now huh??”

Sudden anger coming out of his younger brother surprised Jisung. “You’re safe when you’re with me. You know that. Don’t think too much and let’s go fallen helped brunet in getting up. He would like to not think too much either but something was off. * _ Han!* _ demon’s voice haunted his head.

***

_ I watched Felix walking from place to place. He was definitely hyperactive - he couldn’t stay in one place, noticing something new every second. I didn’t blame him though - I was feeling the same. But something told to not make too much movement and stay on the couch. I was not welcome in this home yet. _

_ We were home alone - I heard Jisung lock the door after he got a call, most likely from Seungmin. He whispered something to Felix and left as fast as he could. Some feeling I couldn’t name yet made my hands sweaty, when I thought of brown-haired angel getting hurt. _

_ But the curiosity was eating me alive. They say it’s a first step to hell, which I didn’t want to go back to, but I can make this one sacrifice. _

_ “You asked me about hell. Then tell me about heaven in exchange.” I said, making Felix flinch in surprise. _

_ “Heaven..?” ginger sat in front of me, on a chair by the table. He looked up, as if he had to remember something. “I think it was a nice place” he said finally, but the answer I got didn’t satisfy me. _

_ “Nice? That’s it?” a clear discontent was coming out of my mouth. “I thought every human wants to get into heaven, so it has to be great!” _

_ Felix’s eyes didn’t come back to look at me. “I was an angel, not a soul there. It differentiates between us.” he said, his eyes finally meeting mine. Something told me it’s not a good idea to go deeper. _

_ I honestly didn’t know what to think of these angels. They were my natural enemy, but it felt like they could be really nice people. If they weren’t so scared of me. I tried to stay with them, even though I really wanted to find Minho and Changbin. I thought that if I didn’t run or attack them, they might finally trust me. _

_ “Felix-” _

_ A loud bang interrupted my next question, and cute puppy face showed up, black eyes glanced at me before hiding again. I was still sitting in the same place as when Jisung left, so when he came in he was surprised.  _

_ “Did he do something?” he asked, looking at other angel as if I weren’t there. I sighed internally. * _ Only patience can save me… _ * _

_ Felix looked at me and smiled “He did nothing” bigger smile closed his eyes and showed nice, white teeth. _

_ “You will stay with us” with a firm voice angel announced, turning to me. “Until we have a better idea. Under one circumstance.” _

_ I nodded, wondering if staying here was really what I wanted. * _ I don’t know what would they do if I ran away…*

_ “Did you come to Earth alone?” Jisung didn’t care to sit down, as his question made me frozen. _

_ “I…” all possibilities striked through my mind, making me unable to make a decision. Lying was definitely not a good choice, but was safer. “Yes” _

_ “Did you?!” loud voice made me jump on the couch, when Seungmin came into the room. His eyes were red, and his face, earlier scared, now terrified. “Did you really?!” Angel looked like he wanted to come closer, but his body didn’t let him. _

_ “Minnie. They might have been completely different demons. It happens” Jisung came closer to other angel, but he pushed him back. _

_ “I don’t believe in coincidences. He showed up, and two more of them came after him” Seungmin’s eyes with anger looked at Jisung stood right before him. “We cleared this area, Jisung. They’re with him. And you know that.”  _

_ Felix moved nervously, supported by the kitchen unit behind him. He did not say a word since others came back. * _ He knows the reason they got mad is because he saved my ass..*

*What should I do…* _ I felt my tail swinging nervously and uncontrollably, as I thought of a way to straighten the situation. “I don’t know them too well” I said, and angels flinched. _

_ “I knew it!” Seungmin took a step back looking at me. “Christ, Jisung, what did you do…” _

_ “But we got separated at the moment we came to Earth, really!” I corrected “They mean no harm too, we all came here to become humans” _

_ “Nonsense.” Seungmin folded his arms, and looked at other angels. “You don’t want to tell me you believe him?” he asked, concerned and angry at the same time. “You are both crazy” these were the last words before he left the room. _

_ A really tense silence fell, as only glances were exchanged. I saw Jisung’s eyes shifting from me to Felix and then to the other room, where Seungmin was. He had no idea what to do. _

_ “It’s not like I trust you” he said finally, going through his hair with hand. “But you’ll stay here. If you contact your friends, we’ll get rid of all of you.” he said, and I felt that his words were honest.  _

_ I nodded. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm on a roll when it comes to writing lately! After the most of the plan is done, I just need to write chapters. I'm trying to keep my streak with one chapter daily, but Christmas is close and for some time then I won't be able to write, at least I think so.  
I'm working on the next chapter right now, so It can show up even today...  
I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back after a longer Christmas break... It felt like forever  
I finally got to show you a new character... Guess who's going to find out who is it...? :thinking:  
ANyway, enjoy!

Chan’s golden halo vibrated on the wind, as he was paying his official visit in district 9. His heart broke in two every time he saw wild angels hiding from him in the ruins. And sudden attacks too. 

Most of the unassigned angels, living in last districts had their own unique ways to… behave around higher ups. Their natural abilities of a normal angels, combined with their own special ones, made a dangerous mixture. It was not once, that Chan had to fight off a furious fire angel, who was attacking him with fireballs. * _ It sounds more like a fantasy book, not like a description of heaven…* _ Chan looked around, trying to spot any  _ friendly _ angel, * _ No, not fantasy book, a post apocalyptic suits this place better*  _ he corrected himself.

To his relief, he noticed an office uniform coming his way. Well, he did not plan to meet anyone, just visit one place this day, but having company always felt better. He waved, just like Jeongin would, if he were not on Earth already. * _ I knew I would start to miss him quickly…* _

The office lady that was coming closer, had little buttercups all over her halo. In contrast, her wings were doubled and big, making Chan nervous. * _ She’s from first triad.. What is she doing here?*  _ uneasy feeling caused Chan to slow down, expecting troubles.

“Bang Christopher Chan?” the woman asked. The badge on her uniform said  ** _Park Jimin. _ **

Chan bowed to the higher ranked angel. “Yes. Did something happen?” He asked nervously. As a dominio, Chan contacted higher ranked angels on daily basis. That was, until the attack. Since then he spended most of his time in the last district, trying his best to help. But right now, the usual ease went away, as angel knew something was off.

“I came here to tell you, that as a consequence of your neglect of your duties…” Chan’s mind went blank “You were demoted down to the ninth district. The council took into the account your interest in this area of heaven, and so decided to change your rank according to your actions.” a short pause gave the angel time to breathe * _ This is actually happening..? _ * “Since the council thought of your previous rank as dominio, they gave you the honour of becoming a guardian angel for one of the good creatures on Earth. Second investigation in your case is not taken into the consideration. In closest period you should get instructions as to how go with your next job. The council gives you full permission to stay here.” With this last sentence the woman bowed, meaning this is the end. She met her eyes with Chan, and they were sorry for the news she brought. Then she disappeared.

  
  


“This is your guarded” the office worker in district 9th’s pavillion passed Chan a photo. “He’s a fallen, so he had to be very good to deserve a guardian.” the bluebell-haloed angel chuckled.  _ “Good luck.” _

***

A long gasp came out of Jeongin’s mouth. At this point, boy thought his jaw would fall off because of the amount of time he kept it open. Angel already got a little used to the world around him - there was a lot of things he wanted to know, but knowing he had time he tried to stay calm. 

Firstly Jeongin tried to focus on his job. Looking out for demons in unknown place was rather scary, so he hoped with all his heart to not meet any on his first day. Surprisingly he passed two fallen angels, but his attention was quickly driven elsewhere.

A nice smell brought him under a restaurant. On a small blackboard, standing next to the doors, a white text sai “TODAY’S SPECIAL DISH: KALGUKSU” he smiled at the thought of food. * _ Would I be able to eat too? _ * he wondered, but before he got in, a shout got his attention. Shout of anger.

A cold shiver went down Jeongin’s spine, and he froze. But the awareness of his job didn’t let him just ignore the suspicious act nor stay scared. He sighed as he started to look after the source of the angry screaming.

With shaky legs Jeongin proceeded into a small alley, connecting two bigger streets, in hope of finding something more. He noticed that no one got too bothered about the scream. * _ Am I the only one who heard it? Or did i just imagined it? _ *

A loud thump, and a rough groan ringed out in the alley on the right, which Jeongin did not intend to enter. He took a deep breath, knowing, that he’s probably going to confront someone. * _ This is your duty, Jeongin* _ Without confidence he turned to right and entered the dark path. 

Once he looked from behind a stack of boxes, his heart started to beat faster. Never before he hid himself so fast. * _ Demons, oh god, there are demons. A whole pack. What do I do?*  _ Jeongin heard his voice shaking in his own thoughts. He again peaked at the situation, trying to understand what exactly is going on. Jeongin’s eyes instantly locked on big and long black horns on one’s head. His silver hands were constantly in move, in a failed attempts of releasing anger. The other demon, much smaller and lower in rank just looked at him, with a worry on his face. Angel sighed with relief. * _ It doesn’t look like they’re fighting* _

The boy sat down. * _ Still… I should do something with them… They’re demons…*  _ He felt stress shaking his body, as he tried to come up with an idea. Angry voice on the other side of the boxes didn’t stop swearing, now doing it a little calmer.

Jeongin almost jumped, when a new, stoic voice appeared behind the boxes. He covered his mouth, trying to hide the gasp he just let out.

“Would you like some help?” The boy raised his head above the boxes once again, luckily still covering his mouth. Right before the demons stood.. an angel. His black hair covered half of the face on the Jeongin’s side, but weren’t long enough to cover a black turtleneck. * _ He’s tall…*  _

“How could a fucking angel help us?” grey-handed demon didn’t hide the anger and suspicion in his voice. He changed his position, ready to fight if necessary. But somehow, the calm and mysterious aura around the angel stopped him from attacking first. The shorter demon followed him.

“Appearances can be deceptive” the angel chuckled, seeing the tension in demons’ bodies. “We can help you, if you can give a favor back”

“Help in what?” the shorter demon squinted his eyes at the angel.

“Finding Hyunjin for example.” the name which Jeongin never heard before, made the demons flinch. “It seems like a group of Fallens is getting in your way…”

“How…” long horns moved, as the demon had no idea what to do. “What do you want?”   
“If you’re interested… Let’s talk in a more… private place.” The angel looked in Jeongin’s direction, and the principality hid behind the boxes again, his heart actually hurting from the adrenaline. He did not heard a word anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! A new appearance~ It's exciting~  
I won't spoil anything, so I just hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry I didn't post for so long! The busiest year is to come and I haven't been feeling well lately, but I still want to continue this work...  
Chapter is not long, but I thought it's a good moment to finish it. I'll try to post next one as soon as possible!

A rose halo moved slightly, as Chan’s face turned towards the sun. He felt his eyes getting wet from tears again, just after wiping the previous ones. He sat on one of Seoul’s rooftops, soft wind agitating his feathers. It was nice.

But not nice enough to make angel forget what just happened. He just got degraded, and not only one district, but five! Chan couldn’t speak of hurting his pride, since it didn’t matter for him at all. But a wave after wave of worry made him unable to move on. * _ What’s going on there…?  _ ** _District 9…._ ** _ *  _ There was no way of getting that thought out of his head.

But no matter how much Chan wanted to come back, the gates were closed. He looked at the file in his hands, at the Fallen he was assigned to. Dark eyes stared at him, from the photo probably taken back in heaven. The boy gave Chan impression of being fragile * _ It’s good that he got a guardian… It would be nice if it weren’t me, but… If I’m here, I’m going to do my best.* _

Last page in the file assured Chan that Kim Seungmin needed a guardian. * _ A chase including demons? It doesn’t sound good…*  _

Finally angel decided to move. Since the moment Seungmin was assigned to him, a strange thought was planted in Chan’s head. He knew where his guarded was. * _ Will this work all the time though?* _

Following his intuition and signs by the street, guardian watched humans with curiosity. Even though he used to be a high placed angel, he never got a chance to see humans. He knew a lot about them though. * _ We shall see if book knowledge will be useful...* _

As Chan arrived at a neat apartment block he noticed his hands getting sweaty. * _ Am I getting nervous?* _ Even though Seungmin got a guardian assigned, angel didn’t know how the fallen would be. * _ What did he got himself into, that he was chasen by a demon…?*  _ He sighed and entered the building. The nice thing about being a guardian was the ability to switch between physical and soul “mode”, which allowed him to stay visible or not to other humans. Just to see what’s going to happen, he hid himself from others' sight and walked into the apartment. Right before it he saw four pairs of shoes. 

At the very moment Chan entered the room, he saw his guarded in anger, closing the door behind him loudly. Before following him, he thought taking a look around is a good idea. But there was noone in kitchen, neither in the small bedroom. He froze when he glanced into the living room. Not only he saw two fallens, but also a demon. There seemed to be some kind of tension in the room, but Chan didn’t know if he wanted to show up yet. He turned away and entered the room with Kim Seungmin.

Brunet was sitting on the bed, his body shaking heavily. Chan heard loud sobs, and his heart literally melted. The first thought was to hug Min tightly and never let go of him, but it could be a little awkward just after meeting for the first time. 

Without any better idea angel sat before the bed and showed himself. Seungmin didn’t notice it though, his head hidden in his hands.

“Seungmin-ssi” with the softest voice he could, Chan tried to shake his guarded off. 

Fallen’s body flinched, and his back fell back on the wall in fear.    
“What the-” fear in his eyes mixed when he saw a rose halo above Chan’s head. “A-a-angel? What are you doing here?” Seungmin couldn’t do much but to stay suspicious, but he felt a little safer.

“I was assigned to you. As a guardian.” Chan smiled brightly, waiting for Seungmin to come out of shock. “There’s nothing and noone you should be afraid from now on. I’m going to protect you” he assured. 

Seungmin stayed quiet for a while, scanning Chan's halo. His suspicion did not disappear completely, but he leaned closer to sit more comfortably. "It's… not a joke, right?" He narrowed his eyes, but Chan remained calm.

"It's not"

"Why did they suddenly.. Assign me a guardian then?" Something didn't seem right, but the halo above the blond hair looked normal..

"I'm not sure. Your profile in the files looked good, and the last entry spoke about your meeting with demons…" guardian looked at the door "so that might be why."

Seungmin did not answer, his thoughts revolving around the demon behind the wall. He felt shivering, as the relief mixed with fear. Something couldn't let him rest.

"What's going on in heaven? It's been a long time since I've been there…" a sudden curiosity took over fallen's bad mood.


	16. Chapter 16

_ “Should we really trust him, hyung?” I heard the worry in Changbin’s voice, but I didn’t answer. Of course, I didn’t know that. The angel before us walked calmly, his silver halo levitating above his black hair, moving slightly with every step. The white roses didn’t suit his appearance - unlike them he looked rather sharp with a slight dangerously looking smile. Something made me doubt his identity, but he got my curiosity. _

_ “Can you tell us who you are at least?” I asked, not really expecting answer. Surprisingly, the angel turned towards us. _

_ “Kim Donghyun. An angel of course.” He said, his body moving down as if he bowed to us. Almost instantly it came back to his proud and tenacious posture. He turned back again. “Seems like you two came to Earth recently? We didn’t see new demons in a while” He continued, jumping over a puddle. _

_ “We?” Changbin focused after being distracted with a drink machine nearby. “Who’s we?” _

_ “Absolute Six.” Donghyun answered shortly “We’re pretty legit, if you ask other demons around the country.” _

_ * _ So they talked with more demons…*  _ Of course, we could check if what he’s saying is true, but that would take too much time _ . *Let’s just see what he wants…*  
  


_ A very expensive-looking buildings started appearing, as we entered a rich alley. It looked like a neighbourhood, but with millionaires. Somehow I was not surprised. _

  
_ “Come in” angel’s smile made me uneasy, as he opened a class door to one of the smaller buildings. It still looked pretty expensive, but more toned. _

_ “Ooooooooooh hyung!” a high voice startled me and Changbin, as another angel showed up with a bratty smile on his face. “You brought new demonees” his brown eyes shifted between us with curiosity. The angel was pretty short compared to Donghyun, but higher than Bin.   
_

_ “Yeah. Hope we get to make a deal this time too. Don’t bother them too much before we talk with hyung though.” The angel grabbed younger’s lavender hair and pulled him away from us. _

_ “Hyuuuuuung” boy hissed, getting out of Donghyun’s grip, pouting. He looked like he wanted to start a fight, but arriving to the destination stopped him.   
_

_ Shorter angel opened the door energetically, and immediately entered.   
_

_ “Woojinieeeee we have guests!” he shouted running towards light-blue haired angel. The third angel looked rather calm, but his presence changed as soon as lavender got to him. _

_ “I told you not to shout here, Dahewi!” he said with smile. _

_ “Woojin, can you call Youngmin-hyung?” Donghyun asked, and presented us a cozy sofa next to him. “He seemed to be in the practice room with Woong-hyung today.” he added, before blue-haired angel left. _

_ Changbin sat next to me, his eyes focusing on different things every second, as he scanned the room and three angels in it. I could feel how uneasy he is, but there was nothing I could do about it. _

_ “Do you want something?” Donghyun didn’t seem like he was talking to two demons. I couldn’t say which district he came from, and the fact that he wasn’t scared even a little concerned me. _

_ “To know what do you want, yeah” I answered, trying to focus and not sound too soft. After all, these were angels, and I couldn’t think of how they would become allies. _

_ “Oooooh I like him” angel, apparently named Daehwi, sat on the coffee table before us, his eyes making contact with mine. He smiled brightly when I turned away. _

_ “What is it, Donghyun?” two more angels entered the room. Both of them were wearing white clothes, the taller one seemed the oldest here. His eyes shifted to us, and he smiled slightly.   
_

_ The other angel was short, with white hair covering his eyes a little. He smiled to us, but did not stop by and left the room. _

_ “So, I guess you wanted some help? What is it?” unlike Donghyun, this angel did not have that calm aura. His actions were toned and voice more serious. The smile did not leave his face, but it wasn’t as bright as Daehwi’s. _

_ “First of all who you are and what do you want in exchange” I sat more comfortably in the sofa, and saw in the corner of my eye Changbin leaning closer. _

_ ‘I’m Youngmin” the tall angel leaned on the armchair before us, and Daehwi sat in it. “We’re a group of angels that escaped heaven. Just like you, we want to accomplish something, and a little help would be nice. And since you need help too…” He didn’t finish, but everyone would know what he wanted. * _ Favor for favor, huh…*  _   
_

_ “You seem strong, you’d be of use” Woojin stood a little further, but his eyes were carefully watching us. He lost his soft presence he had. _

_ “What is it that you need help with?” Youngmin leaned a little closer, his head above short Daehwi’s head. _

_ I turned my head to Changbin, but my thoughts were somewhere else. We did not know what fallens are capable of, so the time matters. And we couldn't waste it on useless searching in such a big city. _

_ "One of us got lost, and is probably with two fallens right now." I said carefully, watching for Youngmin's reaction. "We want to find him" _

_ "It won't be too hard." White haired angel entered the room again, wearing different clothes. "There are not too many fallens in Seoul." He added, smiling. His voice was soft and friendly, didn't suit this rather dark company. _

_ "We can find him pretty quickly" Youngmin assured. "As long as you're willing to help us when we ask you. I won't guarantee it will be a one time thing, but we won't bother you if it succeeds the first try." He said, and gave us a paper with a place to sign at the bottom. _

_ "It might seem a little old-school, but it's not like we can't make pacts either." Donghyun smiled, standing next to the tallest. "We're not näive to make deals without being sure you're going to keep the word too." _

_ I looked at the paper. It felt like I'd give them my soul in ten years after signing that document. But there wasn't anything wrong with it - Absolute Six wanted a power to fight - guess that's why they've been recruiting demons. And since it was supposed to be a one time thing if it succeeds…   
_

_ "Are we sure?" My worries spoke through Changbin's body, but didn't stop me from cutting my finger and leaving a drop on the paper.   
_

_ "It's nothing new for us to fight." I said, sending a reassuring smile to my dongsaeng.   
_

_ "Is Changbin going to sign it too?" Daehwi asked, his voice pitched higher than usual as he played with us.   
_

_ "How do you-" Changbin started, but quickly gave up. The angels knew a lot. He sighed and signed too. I could see his muscles being tense, but I didn't say anything about it. * _ I hope it's the right choice…*   


_ "Cute!" Daehwi took the paper and started playing with it. My first reaction was to stop him, but it seemed normal, so I just looked at him folding the paper carefully.   
_

_ "We'll find a demon named Hyunjin and contact you, when we do so." Youngmin said, standing up from, in my opinion, rather uncomfortable position. "You can go now, it shouldn't take long" _

_ "Thank Belial" Changbin sighed with relief, as we both stood up. I felt weird, as a demon who just signed a pact with a group of angels. But there was something bothering me. _

_ "Can you wait outside?" I asked, when Bin opened the door, ready to go out. "I want to check something before we go" _

_ My dongsaeng didn't answer, but he nodded his head and went out, closing the door behind him. I turned around. _

_ "If I wanted you to do one more thing…" I started, but stopped when Daehwi came closer. He gave me a paper rose, and I noticed my and Changbin's blood in the middle. _

_ "What is it?" Youngmin stood behind the shortest, looking like he already knew the answer. _

_ "I want to know who these Fallens are." I said.  _

_ "What would you give us in return though?" Woojin came closer for the first time, visibly interested in my answer. _

_ "I.." _

_ "Hyunjin can sign the contract" Daehwi's voice became lower, as his words became serious. _

_ "That's and idea" Woong agreed, but it wasn't so easy for me. "We won't let you go away with him until he does, so we know he'll do it" he added. _

_ I nodded. "Okay." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I've been so excited to finally show you my ab6ix idea! They do take a big part in the story, so my stabnew heart is happy~  
Next chapter is pretty short, so I'll try to wrote it as quickly as I can!  
I hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

_ Woojin sighed and opened his eyes again, just to look at the scene. He tried not to look at the red splatters of blood mixed with familiar orange substance. Two angel bodies, ripped of their wings, were laying next to the red wall. But the third angel was more concerning.   
_

_ He was sitting in the other corner of the room, shivering. His eyes didn't focus on anything, they flew from one thing to another in fear. Woojin could see they're almost completely covered in the orange substance, the same that he found with blood. His grey clothes were covered in blood, just like his blonde hair. His small hands were shaking. _

_ Tulip angel made a step further, and blonde flinched. He looked at Woojin, his eyes saying nothing more than "I'm scared"   
_

_ "It's oka-" Woojin leaned to give a hand to the angel, but quickly drew away as he attacked. Long scissors in his hand were covered with orange-bloody mixture. The angel breathed heavily, the attacking hand shaking heavily, as if he was fighting himself. _

_ Before he could attack again, a group of angels walked in and pushed him to the wall Woojin didn't move an inch, watching the angel getting tied and walked out. _

_ "Are you okay, sunbae?" Jongho looked at him, worry in his eyes. Woojin nodded.   
_

_ "Nothing happened to me." He smiled, but couldn't hide the fear in his voice.   
_

_ Jongho was a little higher than Woojin, and his posture was strong and tough, but his smile gave a completely different vibe. Woojin heard him singing once - his voice was strong just like him.   
_

_ "We'll take him to pavilion, will you come too?" Jongho led the new angels, that were supposed to take care of the bodies. _

_ "Yes… We will talk to him, right?" Woojin walked out of the building next to Jongho. _

_ "I don't know what will Seonghwa-hyung say. If the infection got too deep.." he didn't finish, but Woojin knew exactly what he meant. "Well, let's just hope it's not too late." Older angel nodded. _   
  


_ Behind a glass barrier Woojin watched blonde angel named Jimin being emptied of the infection. His eyes were open, but he wasn't conscious. _

_ "He's not in a good form" an angel in a white coat named Hongjoong came in, holding documents in his hand. Silver halo matched his white mullet perfectly. _

_ "What chances are he's going to heal?" Woojin asked, looking at the papers.   
_

_ "Don't have your expectations too high." Joong answered with a serious face.   
_

_ "Don't know if he would want to love after what he did though" another angel with a white strand on his black hair came in. He had a uniform, slightly red from the blonde angel he just captured. He took off his mask and gloves that were protecting him from infection. "Cutting off two pairs of wings.. I bet he won't feel good about it if he wakes up" _

_ *He's got a point* a cold shiver went through Woojin's body.   
_

_ For few months now they fought off the infection, that bursted out. They tried to keep it away from higher districts, but everything complicated when the attack occurred. It caused major infection burst, and most of the district was destroyed. Infection was barely kept in lower districts, but now transportation without any protection was prohibited.   
_

_ The whole situation was worse than that. Few angels escaped heaven right after the attack, leaving possibility of spreading the infection on Earth. It was not confirmed they were infected, but… _

_ "If he gets out of this alive, we'll inform you" Hongjoong was clearly worried about Woojin watching the blonde angel being treated. It wasn't one nice look. _

_ "Thank you" Woojin bowed to three angels and walked out. *I hope Chan and Jeongin are okay…" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veeeery but important chapter! I don't want to spoil what exactly happened in heaven, but you'll find out soon~  
I'm going to start writing next chapter asap, to not make such big breaks between them. I also don't think next ones are going to be that short.  
I hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

“Will you go, hyung?”

“Yeah, sure”

For a day amber eyes were scanning every head in the eyesight. The angel was sitting on a roof of a small supermarket, where their clients, demons, met fallens. Of course, white-haired could look around more, but waiting here was a better idea. * _ Fallens have to eat, after all _ *

Right before closing hours a blue head appeared, rushing in Woong’s direction. Above it he noticed a broken halo. * _ Gotcha~*  _

Woong jumped gracefully from the building, waiting for his  _ prey  _ to come out of the store. A lot of humans were passing by, not noticing the angel by the entrance. He patiently waited for the blue hair to appear again. Finally they did.

It seemed like the fallen was so focused on coming back home quickly so much, that he didn’t notice his stalker, who stopped hiding. It seemed they weren’t that far away from blueberry’s home. When the boy entered a building the angel started his acting.

“Excuse me” he asked, grabbing fallen’s wrist. Blueberry flinched, but seeing a halo above Woong’s hair calmed him down.

“An angel?” he answered. “W-what is it?” he added, turning to his new company.

“I need help, I think I saw few demons.. I can see you’re a fallen, can I hide at your place for a while?” Woong’s sweet voice seemed convincing enough.

“Of course…” there was a little hestitation in fallen’s voice, but he agreed in the end. 

“I’ll stay for only a while, just to be sure..” white-haired smiled, as it looked like the  _ inflirtation  _ is going to be succesfull. Only coming in, looking around and going out. Easy.

“There’s a living room” Jisung announced, poking his headout of the room he was talking about. He entered quicker than Woong expected him to. *Is he hiding something~? Or maybe someone?* The angel only nodded, not wanting to seem suspicious. 

“It seems not only us saw the demons, Felix” said blueberry to another fallen in the room. “This angel… uh..?” the boy looked up to the angel, not knowing how to call him. “Mister?”

Woong froze, when he saw ginger boy sitting calmly on the couch. *What is he-* White-haired quickly shook fo his shock. “Mingi” he answered, taking his eyes off of the new fallen he just met. 

“Mingi-sunbae must have also met the demons we did…. Are the angels of this area going to take care of them?” Jisung asked, looking up to the short angel from the sofa he as sitting on.

“We’re working on it” Woong nodded “But we can’t work alone, that’s why I had to hide” he added, making his story more believable. His eyes, earlier locked on Felix, now wandered around the room, looking for the demon he had to find. White-haired knew he found the right home, but he noticed that the situation he used to get in might have caused fallens to hide the demon from him. 

“I will go now” angel announced and bowed slightly. “Thank you for helping me. We’ll try to get rid of them as quickly as we can.” reassuring words met with a happy response and Woong left the building. And ran straight to the rest of the angels.

***

“Are you sure, hyung?” Daehwi lost his natural grin, as the rest of Absolute Six was questioning Woong. 

“Pretty sure that’s him. And he’s with the demon I was looking for. At least I think so, they migh’ve hid him.” he answered, finally showing off his nervousness. “What do we do, hyung?”

Four pairs of eyes turned to coral-haired angel. He was deep in thought, moved by sudden news. 

“What did he say when he saw you?” Youngmin finally asked.

“Nothing”

“So we wait.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chan was overjoyed when he got to know, that Jeongin was assigned to guard Seoul. Obviously, he thought he would never see him again, especially before he was degraded to a guardian. But now, he could talk with this red ball of fluff on one of Seoul’s buildings, bragging about how beautiful the Earth was. And they would, if not the circumstances of Chan’s arrival. And the situation on Earth itself. 

“So you’ve met them?” blonde haired angel was full of worry. *Demons..*

“Well, I don’t think they saw me. But I saw them.” by Jeongin’s voice Chan could tell that the angel was terrified as well. “But they weren’t alone.”

“What do you mean? There were more of them?” out of everything, Chan hoped there’s no more demons in Seoul than the three he already knew about. 

“It wasn’t that… There was an angel offering them help.” principality’s answer was even more worrying than more demons. “And I think.. I can know him.. He was in my district when the attack happened.” Jeongin’s eyes switched from watching the city before him to his hyung. “What should I do?”

***

“What do you  ** _mean _ ** you don’t know where he is?!” Seungmin, earlier calmed down by his guardian angel again showed the signs of worry. Or maybe panic. 

“I don’t know Minnie, we hid him from the angel so it wouldn’t seem suspicious and he had to take the chance to escape….” Han was nearly going insane at the whole situation. It was obviously not to his liking that Hyunjin escaped. 

Felix didn’t say a thing, his eyes scanning the outside of the window. He knew the whole situation was his fault but. * _ If we’d killed him, the demons would kill us… Right?*  _ This thought was keeping him from giving up to the atmosphere, which was pretty bad. 

“Chan… Maybe Chan could help us?” Seungmin asked, sitting on the couch without any of his energy left.

“Who’s Chan?” ginger got interested, finally walking away from the window, that didn’t bring him anything more than disappointment. Jisung turned to him too. 

“M-my guardian angel. He came when I was sitting in my room and left to talk to Seoul’s principality…” brunet answered, his face lighting up. “I hope he comes back with good news.. Since the angel you two were talking to said they are going to take care of it..”   
“He might’ve been lying” a soft voice interrupted. Chan showed up, and to the delight of fallens, he did so accompanied by another angel. 

Jeongin bowed. “I’m the principality.. And the angel you were talking about might have been-” the red haired angel stopped, as his eyes locked on one of the fallens gathered in the room.

“Might have been a worse enemy than the demons themselves.” Chan finished and turn to his friend. “These are the three fallens I was telling you about. And Seungmin is my guarded.” Min bowed in answer, but didn’t get any reaction.

“Me and Minnie are here for some time now” Jisung explained, trying to shake away the shock of two new angels standing in his living room. “Felix came here literally yesterday, and it seems that he lost his memory…”

A silence fell, as Jeongin stood frozen. “I-i understand” he answered, when he finally snapped out of consternation. “I came here yesterday too, as the new principality… I hope I can be of help!” full of thoughts Jeongin tried to stay quiet for now.

“It appeared that three demons showed here around the same time.” Chan sat comfortably on one of the chairs standing next to the couch. “And the angels…”   
“Who are they?” ginger seemed to be the most confused out of everyone. “Why are they a threat to us, when they’re angels? Shouldn’t they help?”

“I think I should explain” Jeongin sat next to Chan, so now everybody was free to listen to angel’s explanation. “The demons you’ve met.. When you took one of them with you the other two tried to find him. It seems that a group of angels offered help in that… But we don’t know yet what do they get from the deal.”

“Why would angels, like not fallen ones, help demons?” Jisung said the thoughts of everyone out loud. “It doesn’t make sense. The one that was here said they’re going to do something too…”   
“Which districts you come from?” Chan’s question sounded out of place, but no one commented on that.

“I was a virtue, which is fifth one.” Seungmin answered without hestitation. “A water one.”

“I was a principality like Jeongin-ah, which is seventh one.” Jisung joined. Noone expected an answer from Felix because of his memory loss, so the conversation moved on.

“I was in ninth district before I got a promotion.” red-haired continued. “Some time ago it was attacked, for unknown reason, and now it’s in ruin… But what we do know is that noone from outside was helping in the assault, which means…”   
“... It means that the angels the demons met, and the one we met… Are the ones that attacked your district?” Seungmin finished, hoping that’s not what Jeongin meant. But he nodded.

“Whatever they plan, we should stick together.”


	20. Chapter 20

*I’m stupid* Jisung’s self-concious knew that, but it didn’t stop him from leaving the house this late. The genius plan of using the mark he left earlier might be genius, as long as it’s not used like that. But blue-haired boy wanted to fix his mistakes. He  _ needs  _ to find him. 

Thanks to that small amount of magic he could still use, Jisung was able to sense fellow demon with few meter radius accuracy. It should be enough to find him, and as long as he won’t have the acompany of his demon friends. That’s all he could hope for.

Jisung’s heart started to beat faster, as he knew he’s getting closer to the creature. Every slight movement of the demon he was looking for changed his route, making him even more nervous. * _ I should’ve came here with someone… Chan sunbae would sound nice... * _ even though he thought so, it was too late to back off. Hyunjin seemed to literally walk around, making fallen change the direction every few minutes.

“Jisung-ah” broken halo moved drastically, as Jisung literally jumped in the place and turned around. Tall demon stood before him, with his hands up, showing no harm. “I thought you would come to get me since you gave me this” blue eyes locked on a black mark fallen left earlier. “But I didn’t think you would come alone… Nevertheless, I wanted to see you too..” arrow tail swinged in the air.

“Why?” suspicion rose in Jisung, so he tried to stay alert, in case anyone else showed up. “You shouldn’t want to meet up with an angel, so what are you planning?”

Hyunjin straight up sat on the ground and looked up to surprised Jisung. “My hyungs… They’re planning to help with some kind of organisation…” he said, watching fallen sit before him. “They signed a contract with them, and it seemed the organisation was led by… Angels. Do you know anything about it?”   
Jisung’s mind went blank, as he listened to Hyunjin’s confession. Dots are being connected, but it all lacked one crucial thing.    
“I think I do know what you’re talking about… But it’s no good news. Why are you telling me that?” Fallen’s eyes squinted in suspicion. He couldn’t understand neither Hyunjin’s nor mysterious angel’s motives.

“Angels signing a contract with demons, to help them find another demon is pretty… Weird. At least I thought so…” Hyunjin answered, looking up to the grey sky. “They wanted me to sign it too.. Even though I found myself without the angel’s help.. I think. I slipped away from it when hyungs didn’t look… But I’ll have to come back, before they find out…”

Jisung placed his hands on knees, thinking. The situation wasn’t to his favor, and even friendly demon didn’t help much. 

“I feel like.. We should come back together” fallen finally spoke, standing up. “Your information and ours.. We could figure out these angels” he added, since Jisung didn’t see any other option now, that a new threat appeared.

“What do you mean figure them out? So you don’t work with them?” an anxious note could be heard in demon’s voice, as he stood up quickly and started to follow Jisung. 

“Unfortunately no, and the guardians told us to look out for them. If they really do make contracts with demons… They might be a bigger danger to us than you are.” fallen sounded a little harsh, but neither of them were in the mood to comment on that.

“Guardians…”

***

_ “I swear to Belial, how the fuck do you expect me to go there now?” Minho glared at a piece of paper, brought by bratty angel right after the demons noticed Hyunjin’s another disappearance. His grey hand was shaking in anger, which he couldn’t hold anymore.  _

_ “He came back to us, why would he go there again? Don’t you just try to make us attack angels?” a slightly calmer Changbin tried to understand purple haired angel. _

_ “They’re fallen angels, not angels, dumbass” he fired back and stuck his tongue out. “And it seemed like your friend became friendly with fallens, since they were kind enough to hide him from us and expect we wouldn’t know… So if he goes back and tells them about the contract we might need to take him down…” Daehwi’s face took on an innocent look. _

_ “Don’t you fucking dare-” Minho’s hand was stopped mid-air, by the angel, who’s smile showed off his real nature. _

_ “Then be quick, before Hyunjin meets with your boy again” with his typical bratty smile Daehwi backed off. _

_ “We should look for him, hyung” Changbin sighed, sharing the same hatred for the lavender angel, that was walking away. “We’ll deal with them later.” _

_ * _

“Are you sure it’s here, hyung?” Changbin’s worried question got ignored, as grey hand smashed through the door. The demon flinched, but followed Minho, hoping for all of this to end quickly. 

“Where is he?!” raspy voice cut through shocked falllens’ voices, as Minho entered a room with three fallens. Brown haired one flinched, but stayed quiet, pulling his friend closer. From one’s behind a pair of horns stood out. And then moved.  


“Minho-hyung, don’t be mad, I-” Hyunjin came before fallens, but not further. “there’s something going on-”

“We’re not going to talk here, Hyun. We’re going back” silver haired demon intrrupted him, anxious at the sound of his name. His eyes glanced at JIsung for a mere second for him to understand it’s too late. 

As if Changbin read his hyung’s mind, he grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist and pulled him closer, and then behind him. “Let’s go for now, Hyunnie…” he said without looking at him, with visible worry in his voice. Stoned and scared fallens weren’t able to stop them.

“...Minho?”


	21. Chapter 21

Jisung felt his legs weak, as he literally fell in Seungmin’s arms, his mind blank. There was only one thought going around his head, and he didn’t appreciate it at all. Fallen felt dizzy as he sat on the floor, still not managing to contact with the world around him. 

“..Sung?” Seungmin’s voice repeated, as his puppy eyes glared at the fallen with worry. Instead of running after the demons, two fallens and two angels stood next to the blue haired boy. 

“Do you feel better now, hyung?” Jeongin kneeled next to Jisung, his eyes locked with surprise, but also suspicion. “What happened?”

“He saw demons, obviously” Seungmin answered, irritated at such stupid question.

“He seemed to know him though” Chan catched up what Jeongin tried to say. “Do you, Han?” 

“Why are you saying that?!” Felix seemed offended at angel’s accusations, but fallen’s raised hand stopped him from saying more.

“I.. think I do” the silence fell, as four pairs of eyes glared at defeated Jisung. His fists clenched, as he stared at the floor, not able to say more at the moment.

“How do you know a demon, Jinnie?” Seungmin distanced himself, his gaze changing from worried to scared. Blue fallen turned to him to keep him close, but gave up after seeing his face. Jisung sighed deeply, not really knowing what to do. His head was full of pros and cons of saying the truth, but the feeling of being honest finally won.

“I said I was a principality earlier, right?” four heads nodded, noone really knowing where is Jisung going with this. “Minnie fell because of his will to not follow the orders, but in my case… Let me just say I failed to protect my area because of my carelessness.. Which was caused by Minho, the lowest demon you just saw.” broken halo moved slightly, as Jisung waited for any form of response without raising his eyes. Instead he lowered his head shakingly to hide tears that began to fall to the ground.

“What did he do? If the demon did something, it shouldn’t be your fault, right?” Felix moved in Seungmin’s place, expressing more confusion than the rest of angels. 

“To put it simply… He’s probably an incubus hybrid…” another long breath “and I fell for his tricks. Because of that my area got attacked, since the war was on.. And I didn’t protect it because I was with him.”

Seungmin carefully sat on the ground few steps away from Jisung, after he spelled his last sentence. Nobody said a word, so Han’s sobbing quickly filled the room.

“I had no idea he’d… That he’d come to earth…” fallen’s words, interrupted by sobs were thrown into the void that formed itself around him.

***

_ “I’m not doing it!” I turned away from that violet angel, who tried to make me drop my own blood on a piece of paper. * _ Which century is this in the first place?* _ It wasn’t the time for these types of thoughts, but they appeared nevertheless, making me more uncomfortable than I alread was.  _

_ “Hyunjin why do you take this as such a big deal?” Minho was definetely tired, I could clearly see that. Tired and irritated… And in a rush. His thoughts floated somewhere else.  _

_ “Do you know what they’re planning to do with your help?!” I shouted in answer. I never knew my hyungs would be this careless, to get a pact with a bunch of angels just to find another demon. * _ Were they out of their minds??*

_ “Oh, and you do?” angel named Daehwi spoke, raising his eyebrow. His posture changed, from relaxed to ready to react quickly. This change made me flinch. There’s something really wrong with these angels.  _

_ I didn’t answer at first, watching gold halo with white flowers float slowly. Angel didn’t even care to blink, locking his dark eyes on me in expectation. _

_ “Let’s just go” I turned to Changbin, wanting to explain everything when the bratty angel is gone. Before I could take a step though, I felt a firm grip on my wrist.  _

_ “I asked, if you do know what we’re going to do.” Daehwi’s voice lowered as his gaze didn’t move an inch from my face. Crepped out I wanted to take my hand away. _

_ “Back off” Minho’s angry voice flashed on my right side, as he stood between me and the angel. He grabbed Daehwi with his gray hand, making him hiss in pain. Boy slided his arm from the grip and took few steps back, looking at us with anger, before disappearing.  _ “We pissed him off”  _ escaped my mouth. _

_ “No shit Sherlock” Minho answered, turning to me. “Better explain why we needed to do that.” _


	22. Chapter 22

“You what??” Seungmin’s eyes switched from angel to an angel, as he could not believe that the demons not only came back to his home, but also asked for help in exchange for help.

“We’ll get rid of those angels together” Changbin, the only calm person among the demons took the initiative. “Hyunjin told us what they want.. And it’ll be easier if we do it together” blue-eyed boy behind him nodded intensily. 

“And why would you help us?” cautious Chan didn’t lower his guard since demons walked in. He was ready to take action the very moment they do anything suspicious.

“The pacts. Since we technically broke them, they’re not only after you and their plan but also us.” Minho answered, his eyes nicely escaping contact with Jisung’s. “If they really escaped heaven and are collecting forces.. They might want to do something similar.”   
“They said the pact is done once it’s mission is successfull, which backs up this theory.” Changbin added.

“... And in exchange you want us to consider you harmless?” Felix repeated what the demons said earlier. They nodded.

“I’d keep an eye on them anyways…” Jeongin didn’t like this idea, but the thought of fighting  _ angels  _ that  **should ** be on their side was even worse. 

Fallens and young angel looked up to Chan, as he was the oldest and at some point the highest ranked angel in the room. He didn’t seem to be convinced, but he knew that demons are right. Their help could be crucial. Gold halo moved as he nodded.

“What.. Should we do then?” Jisung finally spoke, not taking his eyes off Chan. He sat on the floor, without any will to get up.

All eight characters jumped, when familiar “I like you” played from a phone i yellon case. Seungmin moved after a one second delay, literally glitching while picking up the call.

“ _ Hello my sweet angel”  _ usually positive voice sounded weirdly serious, when Min placed the phone by his ear. The owner was his hyung, Wonpil, who usually called to ask about his opinions about his new spells. This time friendly witch had other intentions.

“ _ I think some angels are making fuss near you. Do you know anything about it? I found this pretty unusual for angels to behave this way-”  _ Seungmin let out a pretty big sigh.    
“We’ll take care of it, thank you hyung..” he answered, feeling how his voice is shaking. In the corner of his eye he saw demons, but instead of being anyhow suspicious two of them just looked at him with amazement. He heard of the street where the incident is happening and hang up.

“Guess our angels are taking out their anger near us” he said, turning to the rest of the creatures in his living room. “I think it’s the best to go there now, before the fuss they make reaches too many humans.”   
“Do we know any details?” Chan stood by the door, ready to follow puppy angel, as he was assigned to.

“Unfortunately, witches don’t like interacting with angels.” he answered and rushed out.

_ *Witches exist? For real?* _ a thought passed through ginger fallen’s head, as he followed the supernatural group.

“Woong, could you be at least a little better at recalling where those angels are?” irritated Donghyun smashed face of some businessman that was passing by their route on the wall. “I want to know what  _ he’s  _ up to already”

“Like everyone does, Hyunnie” Youngmin seemed to be the only calm angel in the group now. The rest, annoyed, were searching for group of fallens or demons, with Daehwi as the most angry one. Small boy clenched his fist very hard, clearly salty he couldn’t do much to get the drip of blood on the paper. He did not only not get it, but instead he came back with a purple bruise arount his wrist. It must’ve hurt him, but asking him about it would hurt his pride more, so the oldest stood quiet.

Woojin’s sharp eyes widened, as the street that the walked on was bigger and.. Empty. Well, empty not counting both groups they were looking for, walking together. Unexpectedly sparrow saw two whole halos - something that could potentially ruin the whole action. “Hyung-”   
“I know” coral haired angel came in on the front, stopping Daehwi from straight up going on demons. He felt him shaking, as he placed his hand on his chest to prevent him from going forward.

“Oh?” Donghyun threw the man he was dragging around for some time now on the ground. That dangerous smile Minho noticed earlier appeared again. 

“What are your intentions?” Blonde haired angel before them asked, showing no intentions to attack yet. The rest of the group stood behind him, carefully watching every move angels made.

“It seems like the small-horned demon didn’t sign his contract, even though he was supposed to” Youngmin answered with a slight smile, locking eyes with Hyunjin.

“Noone is going to sign contracts with you. What are your intentions?” guardian angel didn’t seem to fool around, as he repeated his question calmly. Aside from his smile his presence was strong, even though he got degraded, he once was a high ranked angel. And everyone behind Youngmin could feel that.

“See, and I wanted to get over this quickly and nicely..” orange substance covered angel’s eyes, as their smiles widened. They didn’t move an inch. “Let us do our thing and we’ll be nice. There’s nothing we want from fallens. You wouldn’t care anyways.” Whitehaired Woong stepped closer, his posture visibly lowered.

“It seems like we care though” Jisung answered, slowly gathering his courage. AB6IX’s presence was overwhelming for other fallens. Seungmin was holding onto Chan’s sleeve, carefully watching out for anything suspicious. But there was nothing more suspicious than a group of angels that escaped heaven.


	23. Chapter 23

“Don’t be so cocky, demon’s boy” Daehwi spit with disgust and anger, still not moving from his place thanks to Youngmin’s hand. He became annoyed with it, shifting his eyes to the angel. “Hyung let’s just get rid of them and proceed with the plan, those ignorant won’t be able to understand anyways” he said, ignoring the need for a more polite tone. 

“I agree, hyung” Woojin stood on his other side, looking up to the taller’s face. “It’s useless to try and convince them-” in the right moment short angel bent down under a gray hand. 

“Like I will give you a chance to get rid of us” Minho’s face was covered in a smile, that haven’t showed up again since he lost Hyunjin. He automatically stopped the contrattack coming from muscular blue-haired angel. The rest of them scattered away, imidiately getting occupied by two angels and two demons. Fallens stood away frozen, not knowing if they’d be able to help, or maybe if they’d be more of an obstacle.

Jeongin flew an impressive distance from Daehwi, who’s strenght was much bigger than it might seem. But even though, the violet haired angel was no match for the oldest of the group, who fought the angel and the demons. 

Unfortunately Woong’s durability matched Hyunjin’s, since both of them were agile and pretty weak in strenght. And even though Youngmin seemed to be the strongest out of the angels, Chan met his expectations as an ex-dominio. 

The only unmatched opponents were the last pair. Donghyun seemed to have absolutely no problem in dodging Changbin’s attack, nor with attacking himself. Seungmin flinched seeing the demon meet with the ground in a pretty unpleasant way.

“Look look, isn’t it the good beating the bad?” Black-haired demon laughed, orange substance dropping on the ground as he sat comfortably on Changbin’s back.With ease he was able to block his efforts to get the angel off. “What will you do now, Changbinnie? Cry?” Donghyun smile widened, seeing hopelessness in his opponent’s eyes.

“Stop it!” fallens at the side of the fight finally moved, with ginger-haired boy at the front. “Why are you doing this??” Felix seemed too afraid still to confront the group of angels directly, but the lack of understanding and the frustration just had to come out somehow. 

Angels looked at each other in silence, stopping their attacks. Confused demons didn’t react with attacks when tehy put their guards down as they should.

“For you, Felix.” Donghyun answered.

  
  


“W-what do you mean?” Felix froze in place again, feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

“Told you he wasn’t acting” Woong turned to his hyung, forgetting about the demon right beside him. “What do we do now?” he asked.

“What do you mean what?” Daehwi pushed frozen Jeongin off of him and stood up. “Shouldn’t we make him remember?” His gaze turned to their leader as well.

“Do you know about the district you’re from was attacked?” Youngmin asked, taking few steps away from Chan, who stopped fighting to listen. Felix nodded. “Who do you think attacked it?”

“Chan hyung told us it might have been you…” ginger answered, not really knowing which way it’s going.

“What you should’ve said to be right is.. I was  **us** ” Youngmin said, smiling brightly, with orange substance falling down his cheek. “District nine, connecting Earth and heaven.. It was pretty useless you said. It was boring and unnecessary. The whole heaven was…” 

Ginger fell on his knees, his eyes opened wide locked on coral-haired angel. “If we destroyed the district then.. If we got rid of that stupid gate between heaven and Earth.. Do you remember the visions of chaos it would cause?” Felix’s shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as he hid his face in hands.”It would be beautiful right? Two worlds merging together, two paradises into one hell! The sole vision of this was what powered us, and we nearly did it under your lead!” Youngmin’s voice raised with every syllable, as he o longer could see his leader from behind the orange substance that covered his eyes completely.

“It’s impossible!” blueberry fallen stopped angel’s monologue. “Felix, tell him something! Just because you don’t remember why you fell doesn’t mean that-”   
“That’s true” Jeongin’s voice interrupted Jisung. Red-haired principality looked at huddled ginger between him and other fallens. “I saw him.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Tw major character death!

“Lixie?” Jisung’s voice cracked as he looked down on ginger haired boy. “It’s not true, right? It’s not-” his desperate attempts at getting the answer were stopped by the sound he didn’t expect.  
A strong and unnatural laugh cam from Felix’s direction, making everybody stiff. Everybody not counting ab6ix, that is.   
“It seems they tried to erase memories about the attack to cut off the infection” he said in between laughs, standing up. His attitude changed drastically, and fallens felt that even though they didn’t see Felix’s face. “Too bad my dear friends were able to keep it safe from them” ginger walked slowly to the closest angel, Daehwi, and patted him on the head. Noone moved an inch, confused. Only ab6ix and Jeongin didn’t seem surprised, and they still waited for Felix’s move. Violet-haired angel reached to fallen’s face, wiping the orange substance from his cheek. Somehow he seemed relaxed, which couldn’t be said about anyone else.  
“What infection? What are you talking about?” Seungmin stepped in, grabbing blue-haired angel’s arm and pulling him back. Jisung resisted, his eyes locked on ginger hair.  
“The infection that opens your eyes, Minnie” Felix turned to him, smiling. His dark pupils disappeared behind sticky substance. *Maybe it does, but can he see anything?* quick thought flashed through Seungmin’s mind. “It makes you see what’s trurly beautiful, Minnie” his step forward automaticaly resulted in two steps backwards from the fallens. “You live in a world of illusion, but once heaven and earth merge you’ll see the truth” Felix raised his hands and stopped. He then ignoring Chan completely turned to Youngmin. “My friends did a great job of sticking to the plan even though I was away after the failure.” he praised them, and the tallest angel smiled.  
“Of course, Felix-ssi. We knew you’d be back” coral answered, nodding his head. Even though he was the tallest person nearby, he seemed to be smaller than Felix in this conversation.   
“We should continue with your plan, my friends” ginger smiled brightly, closing his eyes, which resulted the infected orange substance to drip on his cheeks. “Pacts with demons seem very clever indeed. Good job, Youngmin”   
Even though he was speaking calmly, something in Felix’s voice made Jisung uneasy. Every syllable coming out from Felix’s mouth was throwing shivers down fallen’s spine. Han felt Seungmin’s resistance, as he moved closer to ginger with every step. his hand reaching to an inside pocket of white coat he had on. His shoulder were shaking, as he hugged Felix from behind.   
“Stop it” he begged, with one of the arms behind ginger’s back. “Stop it, say it’s a joke, Lixie” his voice cracked once again, as his head fell on Felix’s shoulder.  
“You’ll understand it too, Sungie” fallen answered softly and turned to Jisung, still standing close. “When we destroy district nine, and heaven and earth will merge, you’ll understand the beauty behind the chaos”

//tw death  
Before Felix was able to continue his speech, Jisung again moved closer. He felt hot substance on his hand, as angel blade entered his body a little under his ribs. “I’m sorry” repeated in Jisung’s mind, sometimes escaping his mouth between the sobs. He heard raging shouts of other angels like they were behind the glass walls, as both he and Felix fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, open ending and we finish this here! I'm happy I was able to finish this fic in the first place, it's the first time I wrote something so ambitious. I hope y'all liked it <3


End file.
